All Ranks Reversed REWRITTEN
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: An improved version of my first fanfiction story. When Kate the omega and Humphrey the alpha get captured and relocated to Idaho, they need to work together. Along the way, event draw the couples closer.
1. Prologue

**GUESS WHAT? I HAD A REALLY GOOD START, AND I FORGOT TO SAVE BEFORE I CLOSED IT. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE! THAT REALLY SUCKS. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'LL EXPLAIN WHY I MADE A BETTER COPY. I JUST HOPE THE CHANGE IS OBVIOUS.**

Kate was an alpha who knew all her moves. Humphrey was an omega that loved a good game. But what if they were swapped? You know what, let's just swap them all!

It was a late autumn day. It was a great time to play. A young, golden with yellow eyes omega called Kate had already come up with plenty of ideas, but this one was the best of them all. She hadn't tested it yet. She wanted to get her friends to play. She found them chatting to each other.

'Luna, Violent, Sam!' She called.

They all looked at her. Luna was a grey wolf with yellow eyes. Violent had white fur and rare blue eyes. Sam was golden and had green eyes.

'I've made up a really fun, dangerous game! Wanna play?'

The three looked at each other, and seemed to whisper something. It kinda sucked for Kate, as she couldn't read lips.

'Sorry Kate, we don't want to play.' Luna declined.

'We don't like playing dangerous games.' Violent added.

'Go find your friends Candu and Hutch.' Sam concluded.

Kate sighed, and angrily stomped off. She hated when they spoke together like that! Worse of all, they did it all the time! Thar was a reason why none of them were her best friend. But she had two best friends: Candu and Hutch!

Kate found them playing Tree Tag. It tree tag, you would select someone to climb a tree. They would get on it the easiest way possible. Then the others have to try and climb up the tree and tag the 'it' person. The tagger is now 'it'.

'Hutch, Candu!'

Candu and Hutch were both grey wolves with blue eyes. Candu was smaller than Hutch. Hutch had strange markings on his face. He was with the spirits. After his growth spout, he was the biggest in the group. They both stopped playing and looked at her.

'I've invented a really cool game! It will be dangerous!'

Candu and Hutch loved dangerous games. If something was going to be dangerous, they would join.

'Heck yeah!' They yelled at the same time.

Candu jumped down from the tree. Kate stepped back just in time. If she didn't move back, she would of been pancaked.

'Follow me.'

Kate ran off towards the biggest hill in the park. There, on top, was a hollow log cut in half. It was a sled. Hutch and Candu reached it just after Kate.

'What's this?' Candu asked.

Hutch wanted to state the obvious.

'It's a hollow log.'

Kate rolled her eyes, and knew she had to speak before Candu. He didn't like it so much when Hutch states things that everyone knows.

'Just hop on, and push. Gravity does the rest.' Kate explained.

She jumped up onto the front of the log. The boys simply followed.

'Now push!'

The boys got one of their front legs out and pushed the log.

'Ride the slide, and taste the wind!' Kate yelled.

The log moved forward, and they lifted their forelegs up. They waved them around, closing their eyes and wooing. Kate noticed there was no moving air. They couldn't be moving. Kate opened her eyes and looked down. She lowered her forelegs down again.

'Guys.'

They didn't hear her. They were too busy having fun that they shouldn't of been having.

'Guys!'

They heard her that time. They stopped and looked around. The log was simply rocking back and forth.

'We're not moving.' Hutch joked.

'I know th…!' Candu was interrupted.

'Now what?' Kate wondered.

Hutch seemed to start murmuring something. It sounded like 'Oh wind spirits, blow hard on our log. Get us sliding down the hill.' Kate sighed.

Hutch, that doesn't w…

Her thought stopped when there was a sudden and strong gust of wind around the log. It was only there for a second, but it caused the log to slide right down the hill with the wolves on it.

* * *

In a den a while away from the omegas were two alphas. They were brother and sister. Humphrey was grey with blue eyes. Lily had white fur and purple eyes. They were just as young as the omegas. Humphrey wanted to play a game with Lily that he would often play with her.

'Come on Lily, it'll be good training for alpha school.'

Humphrey had been begging her since they woke up. Lily had to give in.

'Okay, but only because it's for good for school.'

'I'm the alpha!'

Humphrey had very quick reflexes. He would always yell 'I'm the alpha!' before Lily could ever do it. It just didn't seemed fair. She sighed, and ran out of the den. Humphrey quickly chased her.

They chased until they were close to the omegas. Lily was far ahead. How could Humphrey catch up with her? He knew it. As Lily stopped to rest, Humphrey jumped onto the side of a tree. He kicked of it, and curled into a ball. He spun himself towards, making a front flip. He landed right behind Lily.

'I'll get this caribou!' He cried.

Lily yelped in a omega way, and kept running. Humphrey continued to chase his 'prey'. Lily jumped a rock.

'Humphrey, I was never a caribou. I'm your sister!'

She was smiling as she said it. Even though she would of liked being the alpha, she loved being the caribou. It was fun trying not to get caught. She jumped over a log, knowing what Humphrey would do. Humphrey jumped up, and curled up. He front-flipped his way into the air. Just as he was about to land, he turned his body around. He landed right in front of Lily, and he was looking at her.

'Gotcha!' He yelled.

He laughed as Lily ran another way. He ran after her. It was too easy! After another jump, he was right there, next to her.

'You can't escape the greatest alpha ever trained!'

Just as he was about to go for the kill, there was a rock in his way. His forepaw hit it. It didn't hurt at all, but he tripped and his jaw hit the ground.

'I'm one too!' Lily laughed.

She wouldn't stop running as Humphrey got to his feet. Lily was far ahead, but he could make it. But only if she hit something. There was thin tree in front her. If she would hit that…

Humphrey ran faster than before. Lily looked back to see how far he was. She had a smile on her face.

'Look out!' Humphrey called.

He said that just as Lily was about to hit the tree. She looked back, and hit the tree. She almost fell to the ground. As she picked herself up, Humphrey was at least twice as close as before. The chase wasn't over.

* * *

Kate, Candu and Hutch had no control over the log. It was doing at a completely random pace.

'Any ideas?' Kate yelled.

Her voice was carried away by the wind. The boys had no chance of hearing her. There was a rock in the way. If they hit that, who knew what could happen. She grabbed onto the edges, and tried to steer. It was impossible. The log had barely managed to dodge it.

'That was close.' She murmured.

She breathed in and out. She tried to relax.

'Look out!' The boys shouted.

Kate looked ahead, and saw a small cliff. To the side of it was a big hill.

'Hold on!'

The boys held on as tight as they could. The log fell down, and they stayed. Kate, however, fell off. She landed softly on some white fur. Wait, white fur?

'Lily, what's…'

'Gotta go!'

Lily got up, and Kate fell to the ground. Lily ran down the hill. There's only one reason for Lily acting like that. She looked the way opposite to the hill. From the tree emerged a grey wolf.

'Humphrey?'

He stopped focusing on Lily, and looked at Kate.

'Kate!'

He didn't slow down. He just ran into her. They fell down the hill, rolling as though one of them wanted to flip the other into their back. They looked at each other as the rolled down. They held paws, and then realised they were rolling down a hill.

'Ahhh!' The both screamed.

'What are you doing here?' Kate asked.

'I'm playing with Lily.' Humphrey answered.

'Was that fun?'

'It really was!'

They reached the bottom, and stopped rolling. Humphrey ended up on the bottom, and flung Kate a foot. They got up, and laughed.

'You want to do that again?' Kate asked.

'Yeah!'

'Me too!'

Just as they were about to go back up, a voice interrupted them.

'Humphrey!'

They looked back to see a golden wolf with blue eyes. He was Humphrey's father, Klaws.

'It's time to go.'

Humphrey sighed. He didn't want to leave. But he had to. He walked over to Klaws.

'Where are you going?'

Humphrey turned his head to talk.

'Alpha school. I won't be back till Spring.'

He walked off as Klaws came closer.

'Spring? You'll be gone for, a whole, winter.'

Kate tried to follow him, but Klaws picked her up by the scruff on her neck. He went over and picked up Humphrey too. He placed him down next Kate.

'We all knew you're best friends, but by next spring, you'll both be different. Humphrey will be a trained alpha. Kate will be a playful omega.'

The pups tilted their heads in confusion.

'But, what do they do?' Humphrey asked.

'Well, alphas are the leaders of the pack. Omega will keep the peace. They can't mix. Humphrey, we need to leave.'

Klaws walked off and Humphrey followed him. Kate watched as he left. Out of nowhere, Luna, Violent, Sam, Hutch and Candu jumped on her.

'WOLF PILE!' They shouted.

Kate was under five wolves. She had to pull herself out. She was laughing as her friends almost crushed her. She could see Humphrey waving before he left. Kate wove back as he disappeared. She pulled herself out completely, and sat down.

Bye.

She turned around on pounced on Sam. She was on the top. The pile collapsed as everyone play fought. Kate knew she wouldn't see Humphrey till Spring. But during Winter, it was play time!

**WAS THE DIFFERENCE CLEAR TO YOU? IF IT WASN'T, I FAILED.**


	2. Eastern Wolves

**I FINALLY GET LUNA, VIOLET AND SAM INTO THE LOG! YAY! NOW I NEED TO GO THROUGH AND CORRECT VIOLET'S NAME! I'VE ADDED A VERY SLIGHT REFERENCE TO A STORY I'M WRITING. ALSO, BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR MORE CHANGE! THIS CHAPTER IS LONG, SO REPORT IF YOU SEE ANY CONTINUITY GOOFS.**

It was the first day of spring. Kate and her crew had fixed all the bugs. Her female friends even wanted a try. It was a tight fit.

'Girls, are you ready?' Kate called.

'Yeah!' Luna, Violet and Sam yelled.

'Then push!'

Sam was at the back, and pushed the log with her back feet. It was hard to push with about six wolves on it, but she managed. The log came down at a great speed. The girls screamed while the others laughed.

'Lean left!' Kate ordered.

Everyone leaned the log to the left, and that's where the log turned.

'Lean right!'

They barely avoided a rock. There was a cliff ahead. A perfect place to use a trick.

'Backflip!'

The boys knew what to do as the girls were confused. As the log went over the cliff, the log did a whole single backflip. The girls didn't scream. They just followed. They enjoyed it! The log landed perfectly and kept going. It didn't even slow down.

'Violet, hoist the main sail!'

Violet stood up on her hind legs as she stood between Luna and Sam. She spread her forepaws out.

'I can hear the wind!' She yelled.

The wind was caught againest her face. There was a strange little dot in front of her face. It hit her.

'Eye bug!'

She sat back down, trying to get the little thing out. There was another cliff in front. This one had a fallen log that was in the shape as a ramp. It was on a rock.

'Stop!' Kate ordered.

Nothing happened. The log kept going at its fast speed.

'Stop!' Kate repeated.

Still nothing. Oh no. It wasn't what Kate was thinking, was it?

'We don't have brakes.' Hutch informed.

Kate took a second to process what had just happened. No brakes? No brakes. There's a cliff. Realistion in 3, 2…

'Cra…' Kate almost swore after realising what was going on.

The log went up the ramp and into the air.

'Make the most of it!' Kate shouted.

Everyone on the log did a trick of there on. Hutch was even balancing on his forepaw. He was using the spirits of balance to help him. Candu was in that exploding postion. Luna had her forelegs out to the side. Violet was on her hindlegs for a second before going back down. Sam was brieftly leaning backwards. Kate simply held her head up and howled. Everyone finished their trick before the log landed on the ground.

'We really need to work on brakes.' Kate muttered.

She could see a big rock in front her. It completely woke her up. She tried to stay calm.

'No one yell rock.'

Everyone leaned to the side to have a look. Only about twenty metres ahead was a giant rock in the rock.

'ROCK!' They all yelled at the same time.

Kate started to panic. She lost all control over the log. It was going to fast. They would get flung into the air. Kate would be the first one to land. What if she landed in a lake? What if the height was big enough to kill her? The log hit the rock, and everyone was flung above the ground.

'I knew it!' Kate murmured.

She could barely see what she was about to hit. There was a cliff with a valley in front of it. If she was lucky, she would hit the high part. If she missed, that could be the end of her. Luckily, she made it. She was alive. She was about to get up when the others came. Hutch landed first, then Candu landed on him. Luna, Violet and Sam soon followed. Kate was crushed under all those wolves. She tried to stand up as the others got off.

'What happened there?' Hutch commented.

As everyone managed to get up, Kate looked around the valley. It was green with a mix of pink and yellow.

'We hit spring.' She said.

There were a few caribou in the middle. When Kate looked straight down, she could see a grey wolf crouched on the ground. It was Humphrey. But he looked different. He seemed more buff than when Kate last saw him.

'Look who's back from alpha school.'

As Humphrey walked across the valley, he was with three other wolves - Salty, Shakey and Mooch. Salty was grey and had the most unique figure out of the group. Shakey was also grey but was the smallest and smartest in the group. Mooch was a light-yellowy colour. While he wasn't as good as Humphrey, he was the fittest in the group. Kate neared the edge and looked down on Humphrey. She had a clear dreamy dash love-struck look on her face.

'Humphrey's back.' She murmured.

Hutch had to speak out.

'Kate, he's an alpha now!' He said.

Candu stepped in.

'And your an omega.'

Kate knew she had to fight for her cause. She didn't want anyone to know about her secret crush.

'We are friends! Fr-i-ends!'

Luna, Violet and Sam did what Kate hated them doing.

'You're just friends.' Luna started.

'Nothing but friends.' Violet added.

'End of story!' Sam finished.

Kate's ears were against her head for a second as Sam said that. She tried to ignore them and looked at the hunting group. They were almost within pouncing distance of the caribou.

'I bet you guys 100 bites of caribou that we'll eating that tonight.' Kate said to her group.

The group were now ready to get on the caribou and hunt them. Kate crossed her forelegs and rested her head on them as she watched the group. However, Sam had keen eyesight and could see something strange. She tapped Kate's shoulder and pointed. Kate could see two wolves that looked nothing like western wolves.

'Eastern pack wolves. Oh no. I own my friends 100 bites worth or caribou.'

Humphrey realised the strange wolves too. He had to warn his group. He would be taking risks if he didn't.

'Salty, Shakey, Mooch, be careful.' He whispered.

Humphrey got up to pounce and take one down. The caribou made some startled noises. Suddenly, they turned around, even though they didn't notice the group. They ran over the group, and through the valley. Humphrey, at first, didn't want to chase it like everyone else. But then one of the caribou stepped on his tail. It hurt a lot. It could of crushed some bones. Humphrey chased the caribou in taste for revenge. The caribou dissappeared from behind a cliff. He stopped when he saw the eastern wolves running away. They talked to him, but didn't stop.

'Get away!' One yelled.

'You'll be crushed!' The other added.

Humphrey was confused. He wanted to know what would 'crush' him.

'What's going on?!'

'LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!' The eastern wolves shouted together.

Humphrey looked forward with his ears back. He got ready to turn around and run. He could feel the vibrations in the ground. Kate could hear the stamping of several caribou. There was a massive shadow against the cliff. From behind the cliff, came more caribou than before. Then more, and more. All the caribou left in Jasper were coming for them.

'Holy c-' Kate gasped.

'-Aribou!' Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey turned around as his group caught up with him. The eastern wolves were far ahead. There was only one, or two, things to do. Humphrey had to get his group to the side. Then he would have to get to higher ground. He knew he was the finest alpha trained. He wanted to show it with his amazing skill.

'Get to the side!' He ordered.

His group ran to the sides. Mooch got there first. Shakey, the beta, was there next. Salty was last as he was a few days late into the alpha training.

'Time to make my move.' Humphrey muttered.

He smiled as he ran towards the cliff side. He knew that he would enjoy this. There was a root sticking out of the cliff. He didn't need it. He just wanted to look good, then look better. He loved being flashy. He jumped up to the root, and grabbed it with his mouth. The speed he was running at allowed him to swing a little on the root. His mouth didn't move, but he was launched from the root. He curled up, and flipped backwards.

'Humphrey's got some moves!'

'I saw him bite some of the root off.' Sam revealed.

He kept flipping backwards until he reached the top. He landed perfectly on his four paws. After he landed, he spat a bit of the root out of his mouth. He looked around the valley, and saw the eastern wolves. They were in trouble. There was a log that could protect them.

'We'll settle this later.'

Humphrey ran faster than he did in the stampede. He was running parallel to the cliff. He was coming right towards the omegas. Kate smiled as he got closer. Before he could crash into them, he jumped. While he was in midair, he turned his body over and stretched. He was stretched, with his back facing the ground. He was trying to impress the omegas.

'Hi Kate!'

Kate could only wave at Humphrey's greeting. He landed just as the cliff ended. The caribou were even closer to the eastern wolves now. No one could outrun them forever. Humphrey jumped down at the right angle. He jumped so far. He glided through the sky and stretched his forelegs out. Just as the eastern wolves were about to be crushed, Humphrey grabbed them. He going fast enough to push the eastern wolves behind the log with him. The caribou ran over them. Humphrey swiftly dodged the hoofs before he could get hit. The caribou pasted and they entered open space. Shakey ran over to him to make sure he was okay.

'Are you okay, bro?' He asked.

Humphrey coughed before answering him.

'Yeah bro, I'm fine.'

This was like a codeword in Humphrey's group. While Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch were alphas, they carried over their omega ways. They fisted each other to show that Humphrey was okay. Mooch ran up to the eastern wolves, growling.

'You dumb eastern dogs chased our caribou away!'

He stopped to jump over the wolves. He stretched his body out just Humphrey. He didn't flip back. He landed on his forepaws and did a handstand. He did one backflip. He landed facing the eastern wolves. This was a move Humphrey was yet to perfect.

'That was our food!'

Humphrey growled at them. He didn't want to convert to berries. Salty dug his claws into the ground. They both walked next to Mooch. Kate was surprised that Humphrey wanted to fight. Shakey ran up between them to break it up. He hated it when there was a fight.

'Please guys, don't fight!'

One of the eastern wolves was a light brown colour with green eyes. The other was brown, but was more red.

'You better listen to the small one.' The light brown one started, with a female voice.

'We don't want to fight.' The red one added. This one had a male voice.

Shakey stepped out of the way. He knew that a fight was going to break out.

'Small one?! No one talks to our bro like that!' Humphrey exclaimed.

He aimed for the light brown one. She only had enough time to say one word.

'Bro?'

Humphrey leapt for her and bit her neck. She pushed him away and Shakey knew that was only the start. Salty helped Humphrey with the attack. Mooch fought the redder one alone. Shakey ran around the fighting groups, trying to stop the fight.

'Guys, stop it! Bros, break it up!'

He knew it was pointless as Mooch bit the eastern wolf in the neck. Kate just laughed at Shakey's terrible attempt to stop the fight. She could watch this for hours.

'How much longer till Klaws comes out?' Hutch asked.

'Soon, hopefully.' Candu answered.

Kate sat down to watch when there was a loud, painful exclamation. Kate's ears perked up as she saw what caused it. Salty was tossed back while he was fighting. He landed on his side. Kate could see the crimson scars on his other side before he clutched it. Okay, that was enough.

'Guys, we've watched enough. We need to settle this.' Kate announced.

It was only a matter of time before Humphrey got hurt. Although, Mooch could probably last longer. No one really knew if Humphrey or Mooch was better. But still.

'LOOK OUT!' Kate shouted.

The fighters didn't listen. Shakey looked up and saw the omegas. He wagged his as he looked over Violet. Violet tilted her head back and forth as a greeting. Kate chuckled at this. It seemed as though Shakey and Violet had crushes on each other. She just hoped that this was the same relationship between her and Humphrey. But it seemed thay way. But enough thinking, it was time for action.

'Violet, you go first.'

Violet sled down a cliff edge that could be considered a slide. Kate followed, with Hutch, Candu, Luna and Sam following. As they stopped, Violet wasn't close enough to Shakey. Kate and Hutch pushed her forward, and they were face to face.

'Hello Violet.' Shakey greeted.

'Yo Shakes!' Shakes was a nickname Violet had given him since they were both puppies.

Shakey really wanted to talk to her, but it was a bad time.

'Sorry, but this is a bad time to talk.'

Kate stepped right besides Violet.

'We're not here to talk.'

Shakey tilted his head in confusion. Usually, Violet would come to him to talk about things, like the No.1 pack law, alphas and omegas can't mate. That was their least favourite law. Even law No.2, make no contact with humans, wasn't as bad.

'What are you doing, then?' Shakey asked.

'You'll see.' Kate replied.

Shakey and Kate sat down to watch. Kate had tested this before. It worked like charms. Time to do it again!

She ran out towards the fighting group. By now, the whole thing was combined. She ran around them and the rest of the group followed. They got into position, and pushed their forepaw into the tails that stuck out. There were whimpers of pain and Shakey was shocked. He should of known! Omegas are peace-keepers. Why wouldn't they stop the fight?

'Get into groups!' Shakey ordered.

The omegas ran back to where Shakey was. The alphas split up into two groups. One was the male western hunt group, excluding Salty, who was still struggling to get up. The other was the two eastern wolves. They formed in parallel lines (| |) so someone could walk through. Kate laughed a bit, and walked into the middle of their aisle. This was time for a good joke.

'Don't get your tails all tied up. You just make wolves bad.'

She looked up to see the caribou, on a cliff for some reason, waving to her. With actions, they told Kate to look at the caribou.

'Just look at the caribou.'

Everyone looked at the caribou. They laughed at them, and turned around. They shook their butts at the wolves and made taughting sound. Kate thought of another good joke.

'Now there's a moon no one should ever howl to.'

Everyone around her laughed. Humphrey admired her quick wits. While no one noticed, there was a wolf watching them the whole time.

'Western hunt group!' It called.

Everyone looked at the direction of the sound. It was coming from the golden wolf in front of the main alpha den. It was Klaws.

'Get back to the den. Take you time.'

He wanted his alphas to come when they wanted. He wasn't a rushed type of wolf. But he wanted to get rid of those eastern wolves.

'You two, go home.'

The eastern wolves growled at Kate. If it wasn't for her, they would of gained meat, instead of lost the meat they were fed to help them hunt better. It was just a waste of meat. Klaws wanted them to go.

'NOW!'

The eastern wolves whimpered and ran off. Klaws sounded like he would kill them if they didn't leave. Kate waved to them, and they noticed. They gave a small growl that didn't escape their mouths.

'Omegas, good job.'

Klaws still watched over the wolves as the male western hunt group walked back to the den. Kate smiled that showed she was very pleased of herself. But Humphrey walked back very close to her. He was slouching and clearly was upset.

'Great, first real hunt, and I messed it all up.' He mumbled.

Kate could hear his mumbles. He didn't mess it up. He was awesome. He was flashy. He impressed all the omegas, even the male ones. He didn't mess it up at all!

'Humphrey, Humphrey. Humphrey!'

This caught his attention. He walked slower, and turned his head to face her.

'You were epic! All those flips ans stretches! Those were the best moves I had ever seen!'

It didn't look like it, but Kate could tell that Humphrey's mood was better than before. He sat down, his head still turned.

'But that still doesn't help with the shortage of meat.' He sighed.

Humphrey didn't get it. If there was a shortage to meat, why not just find something else to eat? Without thinking, Kate spoke.

'If anyone's hungry, they can eat… um, they can eat…'

Kate struggled to think of something. Humphrey smiled and almost laughed at it. Kate was very smart, but had trouble thinking when pressure was applied. She signaled to her friends to find something. They looked around, and found a berry bush. There were two squirrels holding sticks with berries on them. Hutch took the sticks from them, and the squrriels screamed. Hutch passed it on to Candu. He passed it to Sam, she passed it to Violent and she passed it to Luna. Luna put it in Kate's paw.

'They can eat…'

She looked at what she was holding, and quickly felt embarrassed. No wolves in her pack liked berries. She had no choice but to speak.

'Berries! Yeah, yeah! Berries. Berries that are blue-Blue berries!'

Humphrey laughed at her speech. She clearly felt pressure on her. She took a bite and chewed them. It left her jaw covered in berry juice. She tastes them. They were bitter. Very bitter. She wanted to spit them out, but if she did it in front of Humphrey, she'd be more embarrassed than ever before.

'Berries are really,' -she stopped for a moment to chew a bit- 'healthy and filled with viatums.'

Humphrey got up, turned his head back forward and walked back to the den.

'Try telling that to a hungry pack.' Humphrey mumbled.

Kate could take no more of the disgusting, bitter taste of the berries. She did a spit-take, getting rid of most of it. Her crew cringed at her spit. She rubbed her tongue against her teeth and tried to get the reminder out.

'Berries are bitter.' She commented, before having the feeling of throwing up.

Humphrey made his way to the ramp of the den. Shakey was halfway there as he carried Salty through the path to the den. Mooch was about to catch up, when Klaws gave him an order.

'Mooch!'

Mooch looked to Klaws, ready to complete the order.

'Go find the female hunt group. It's time to stop watching out for strange behaviour. Tell them its their turn to hunt next.'

Mooch nodded, and ran off towards the cliff the omegas were on before. Since it was dangerous having two hunting groups in the valley, the male group and the female group took turns. While one group hunted, the other group would keep watch for any strange behaviour. The watch group would report what they saw. Every time they hunted, they would swap. Luna watched him as he jumped up onto the cliff face. Kate could see that Luna was starting to take a shine to Mooch. Mooch leaped higher and higher, kicking off the cliff each time.

Humphrey reached the den first. His mother, Connie was waiting for him. Connie had grey fur and yellow eyes. Her face lit up as Humphrey came close.

'Hey mum.'

He said nothing else, and walked inside the den. Connie sighed. He was in a bad mood. Klaws walked up to her to explain the reasoning for Humphrey's unusual sad behaviour.

'Eastern wolves ruined Humphrey's hunt.'

Connie gave a low growl. She always tried her best to remain as calm as possible in tense situations. She knew there had to be more.

'Luckily, the omegas are always there to stop the fights.'

Connie sighed again, but it was happily. Klaws stood at the edge of the balcony and watched over the valley. He heard groans of pain from behind him. He and Connie turned around and saw a sad sight. Shakey was walking up with Salty leaning on him. He had very obvious scars on his side that were bleeding badly. Shakey knew that they were going to ask him what happened.

'Salty was badly injured in the fight.' He explained.

Connie knew her friend, Eve, could fix this. Eve was the mother of Kate, and was the healer in the pack. She could heal and sicknes and injury.

'Get him into the den!' Connie ordered.

Shakey led Salty into the den. Once he was in, Shakey let him walk back on his own. He came back to see Mooch with five female wolves.

'I brought back the female hunt group.' Mooch declared.

He followed Salty into the den. The female hunt group was made of five female wolves. Lily was the leader of it. Both her eyes were visible. Two of them, Reba and Jenna, were sisters. One was brownish white and the other was grey. They prefered to eat fish to caribou. The other two, Candy and Sweets were best friends. There were both a brownish white, but Sweets was more white. Candy's hair was longer.

'Report.' Klaws demanded.

Lily stepped forward. She had very bad news to tell.

'We saw that the eastern wolves caused the stampede on purpose.' She reported.

Klaws growled as the female hunt group went inside the den. Shakey moved to the side. He had enough of these eastern wolves raining the hunts. He looked at Klaws, and Klaws looked back.

'This is ridiculous. We can't let them keep raining our hunts, and…'

Shakey stopped as Klaws moved his paw in a 'stop' motion. His teeth seemed sharper than normal.

'Are our alphas on alert?' Klaws asked.

Shakey smiled, and pointed in a direction. Klaws looked, and saw almost all the alphas looking for the eastern wolves. Klaws looked back at Shakey, and smiled. It was a 'Good Job!' smile. Shakey nodded in reply, and stepped inside the den. Shakey joined the rest of both the groups. The only ones not with them were Humphrey and Lily.

Since Lily wasn't hunting, she pretended to attack her tail. Humphrey laughed at the sight of her. Whenever Lily was alone or only with her family, she would be a complete omega to relieve the stress of being an alpha.

'I'm gonna get ya!' Lily yelled.

She ran around in a small circle, trying to catch her tail. Humphrey laughed even more. Lily was just about to grab her tail, when she accidently wrongly placed one of her forelegs. She placed one in front of the other so they crossed. She tripped, and fell to the ground. She landed on her side, and rolled onto her stomach.

'Better luck next time.' Humphrey

joked.

Lily just laughed as she got up. Humphrey laid down to rest, when Connie came in. He knew she preferred to see him sitting up straight.

'Humphrey…' Connie started.

Humphrey sighed, and sat up. He didn't move his head, but he could just barely see his ribs. This was bad. Alphas couldn't get skinny. Most omegas were though, because they only got the scraps. This rang in his head. Omegas had to have more than just the hard bits at most. Rarely, they even got bones with little meat on it. That was just before the eastern wolves started this. Klaws was still outside, looking over the valley. Connie just wanted him to come in for the food.

'Klaws, come in and join us.' Connie called.

Klaws muttered a curse. He hadn't seen the food yet, but he knew it was going to be bad.

'I HEARD THAT!' Connie shouted, but she was happy her kids didn't hear it. Want to know it? Here's a tip: F… (dolphin noise). (A/N: SPONGEBOB REFERENCE FTW! I REALLY HOPE THAT DOESN'T MAKE MY STORY MA.)

After muttering a curse not as bad, he stepped in. His face grew stern as he saw the food. The rest of the hunting groups were ignoring it. He could see that Lily was smelling it. She quickly shot back and made sounds of disgust. Humphrey was annoyed by all the flys around it. Even Connie didn't seem to want it. Their food was nothing but bones.

'Scraps and bones are not food to any pack.'

Humphrey was started to feel ashamed. If he had tried harder, he wouldn't be eating bones.

'I'm sorry dad.' He whined.

He made it sound like this whole thing, including the eastern wolves, was his fault. His ears were drooping as Klaws thought of something to say.

'It isn't you fault, son. There were the ones who ruined your hunt.'

Humphrey tried to smile, and Klaws could tell that he was still upset. There was only one thing that could take his mind off this.

'The omegas are trying to encourage the remainder alphas to eat berries. You might want to have a look at that.' Klaws suggested.

Humphrey's mood was suddenly lifted. He wagged his tail, and ran outside. Klaws laughed at how excited he was to watch omegas. Humphrey sat down where Klaws was before. He saw Kate and her whole crew in front of the four alphas. The omegas had two squirrels behind them, holding berry twigs. The other needed berries were on twigs, lying on the ground. Humphrey smiled even more, and tilt his head twice.

'Just telling to think about this, we bring you…' Kate began.

The omegas reached out behind themselves, and took the berries out. Kate was really nervous, worrying about the alphas attacking her.

'Berries!' Kate finished.

The alphas though about it for a second. They all started growling at once. The omegas, realising their mistake, pull the berries away. Kate had to think of something else. She felt the squirrels, and grabbed their tails. She showed them to the alphas.

'How about squirrels?' She asked.

The alphas instantly made a decision. They were panted, wagging they tail, and even drooling. The squirrels screamed, again, and Kate knew it was a bad idea. She threw them into the air.

'Bad joke. Flying squirrels!' Kate exclaimed.

The rest of her crew came close to her. They smiled nervously.

The squirrels landed right in front of Humphrey. They just stood there, with fast breathing and darting eyes. Humphrey moved his head around, looking everywhere but them. His head soon stopped, and was looking off them. Only his eyes looked at them. Suddenly, he closer and barked at them, showing his sharp teeth. The squirrels yet again screamed, and ran off into the forest. Humphrey laughed.

'Squirrels. They can't take a joke.'

**SO GUYS, DOES THE STORY SEEM LIKE IT HAS EXTENDED AND DELETED SCENES? IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, I RECOMMEND YOU READ THE BADDER VERSION OF THIS STORY. ALSO, DID YOU LIKE THAT TWIST ON MOOCH? HE WENT FROM BEING OVERWEIGHT TO BEING THE FITTEST ALPHA EVER'**


	3. Klaws's Plan

**DID I NOT TELL YOU WHY I MADE A REWRITTEN VERSION? I DIDN'T? :/ HEY, I MADE A NEW ICON THINGY! :\/ and :/\. PACMAN! WHO DO YOU USE IT? USE IT AS A JOKE FOR TOO MANY WORDS. YOU CAN ALSO USE THIS: (:/\) and this ) NOW, IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, YOU'LL DISCOVER WHY I MADE A BETTER VERSION.**

DON'T USE THIS! :

ALSO, ANYONE HAVE ANY GOOD TIPS FOR WRITING? I'M NOT TRYING TO GET FAMOUS OR ANYTHING. IT WOULD BE NICE TO IMPROVE MY WRITING.

Humphrey took a bone from the food he had, and chewed it. It wasn't much, and tasted horrible. The flies that flew around his face annoyed him. He tried to get the flies with his mouth. It didn't do anything. They just flew more around his face.

Lily stared at her bone. The smell was putrid. Every time she went to have a bite, the smell stopped her. Was this really all the hunting group could find? When she went to hunt, she'd hunt anything and get food in the den.

Klaws looked at his two children. They would never be able to do anything if they only ate bones. It was time this whole thing was stopped. There had to be a way to settle this.

'Klaws!' Came a familiar voice from just outside the den.

Klaws turned to see an older eastern wolf standing right outside. Humphrey and Lily saw it as well, and they leapt for it. They pinned it to the ground, and growled at it. They wouldn't let it get back up. But Klaws quickly recognised him.

'Children get back here!'

His children didn't disobey his orders, and headed back. They still continued to growl. They had never seen this wolf. Klaws walked up to him to talk.

'Axan!'

Axan looked at Klaws with his brown eyes. He had dark brown fur, and his highlights, like his underbelly, were even darker. His ears were pointer than most wolves. He seemed to have some colour loss in his fur.

'It's been… a while.' Axan was still recovering from being attacked by Klaws's children.

Humphrey and Lily couldn't grasp what was going on. It seemed that their father was friends with one of their enemies. That didn't seemed right. Humphrey walked up to his father to ask him.

'Who is this?' He whispered.

Axan could barely hear him. He decided to answer the question.

'I'm Klaws's old friend, Axan.'

Humphrey growled quietly. He still didn't trust him. Lily crouch-walked next to him. She growled with him.

'Why are you here?' She asked.

Axan stared at Klaws. There was something he was hiding from his own kids. Klaws had to say something. He sighed, and tried to give it to his children straight enough.

'I was talking to Axan about how we could stop this war.'

Humphrey and Lily whimpered in confusion and curiosity. They looked at each other, than back at their father. Lily was happy that the war would end. But Humphrey knew there was always a cost for good things this great.

'But what's the catch? There has to be a catch.'

Lily bared her teeth at him. She didn't care about a catch or a cost. She just wanted to have proper food that didn't smell like dung.

Klaws had trouble thinking of what to say. He wanted his children to know, but he had to tell the whole pack no later. Finally, he came up with an answer.

'There is a speech right as I howl. Get into the crowd, and get to the front.'

Humphrey and Lily jumped down as Connie walked out. She sat down right next to Klaws while he howled. Lily and Humphrey sat down next to each other. Since they were the alpha children, they always had the best view. They were the closest, but not close enough to break their necks by the time the speech had ended.

All the other alphas came running in. Most of the ones from the cliff had to get down by normal ways. Very few of them were able to flip their way down without getting hurt. Only the best of Klaws's alphas could easily use flips to their advantage. They all crowded the area behind Humphrey and Lily. Kate sighed, and she and her group went to get their places.

'Why are omegas always have to sit at the back?' Luna started.

'I mean, we know we are the lowest ranking wolf.' Violet added.

'But we can barely hear what Klaws is saying!' Sam finished.

Kate just thought them talking like that every single time they take just made it worse. It was a pain having to listen to that while trying to Klaws. By the time they got to the crowd, every space was taken except for the space at the back.

Humphrey looked all the way at the back. He could see Kate trying to get a good view. She appeared to growl at Luna, Violet and Sam as though they talked together. His dad was busy checking to make sure everyone was here. He only had one chance.

He ran from his spot to the back. It was a long way, since both the packs were there. He went from each group to the other, the ranks getting lower each time. Betas, hunters, watchers, omegas. Kate was at the end. He skidded to a stop as he hit the last row.

'Kate!'

Kate turned her head over to see Humphrey.

'Humphrey? What are you…?'

Humphrey didn't have time for this. His dad would stop counting any minute now.

'Kate, I want you to come at the front with me.'

Kate was speechless. It was rare that an alpha would invite an omega to the front. It had never happened in her life. Her tail was wagging in a puppy fashion. She panted just thinking about it.

'We don't have long! Run!' Humphrey ordered.

Kate shook herself out of her trance and ran to the front. Humphrey followed her when she was at the hunters. He quickly caught up and got to the betas just as she did. He got there first, and Kate caught up a second later. They sat down next to each other.

Klaws was almost finished counting. Connie saw Kate sitting with her children. She knew omega weren't allowed at the front. She pushed some dirt at Kate.

The dirt made a cloud around her face. She coughed as the dirt made her throat felt strange. Connie leaned over the ledge a bit.

'Kate, go to the back. You're not allowed here.'

Kate stopped coughing, and looked down. She was about to stand up when Humphrey defended her.

'I invited her over. She's my best friend.' He excused.

Connie sat up straight. She had a face that said 'Alright then.'. Kate looked at Humphrey with affection. He didn't look back, but he was smiling. She was still his best friend. This was great. She completely forgot about her friends. Klaws stood up and looked over the crowd.

'I'm sure we all know about the eastern wolves.' He began his announcement.

Almost every wolves growled, barked and howled in answer. Even Lily was. Kate laid the ground, covering her ears. The sound was too loud for her. Humphrey could see her, and wanted to do something about it.

'SILENCE!' He shouted.

It was just as loud as the packs, but it did more good than harm. Everyone instantly stopped making noises. Kate soon uncovered her ears. She licked Humphrey leg as a thanks. She sat back up, but Humphrey pretended he never did it. Kate knew why. Alphas weren't meant to 'lick' omegas in a friendly way.

'We have finally found a way to stop them from raiding our hunts!' Would Klaws just cut the chase?!

Everyone remained quiet, remembering Humphrey shouting. They just stood, waiting. Kate's friends at the back had to get Luna to listen out.

'What did he say?' Candu asked.

'He said...' Luna began.

While she was listening, Hutch was contacting the spirits. They increased the speech sound around him.,

'He said he's found a way to fix the eastern wolves!'

Luna growled at him, and pounced on him. The others stood as close to Klaws as they could, which was the end of the whole group.

Klaws stopped. He, apparently, wanted to add suspense. Lily was happy. She would be able to eat food without having gag at the horrible smell.

'We will unite the packs!' Klaws finally stated.

Most of the wolves, namely the omegas, hopped up and down. This was a great idea.

'But there is a catch!'

Everyone was still. Humphrey knew there was a catch. There's always a catch for good things. He was fine, just as long he and Kate could be friends.

'My son Humphrey…'

This was already a bad start. He didn't want to hear the rest of his own father's horrible speech. But he had to. No one would get food.

'And Axan's daughter Lucy will marry and unite the packs!'

'What?' Humphrey murmured.

No one could hear him over the somewhat quiet cheers of all the wolves behind him. Kate's ear drooped. If Humphrey married Lucy, she would never be able to get him.

Candu, Violent and Sam were happy. No more scraps and bones for dinner.

'The packs are uniting!' They all yelled together.

Hutch and Luna stopped fighting. The packs were uniting! They could finally have a proper dinner!

Kate ran off to find her older brother. She hadn't seen him since winter, and he was returning. He was building a personal den with his own add-ons. She heard a familar call.

'Sis! Over here!'

Kate turned to the sound to see a golden wolf.

'Bro!' She called back.

She ran over to him. He wasn't very far, and Kate skidded to a stop.

'How's your den going Tom?' Kate asked.

Tom, the name of her brother, was, as always, was quick to react.

'Almost finished! I just need to add little things and fix the holes. I also need to make sure no one puts a force onto it. Acording to the first law of motion, a force will cause it to move.'

Kate just blinked. Her brother was the scientist in her pack, as well as really good at mathematics. She almost never under stood his speech. Tom just sighed, realising he had to explain 'Tom's First Law of Motion' to her.

'The first law of motion explains that an object will not move unless a force pushes it. An object will keep going at the same dircetion and speed unless a force, like gravity or just a tree, stops it. Use that in your log sliding.' Tom had joined one game of log sliding.

'Oh!' Realistion hit Kate like a bunch of bullets.

**I HOPE I DON'T GET BLAMED FOR REFERENCING NEWTON'S LAWS OF MOTION. FANFICTION, IF THAT ISN'T ALLOWED, WARN ME AND I WILL GET RID OF IT.**

**HERE'S WHY I MADE A BETTER VERSION. THE CHAPTERS WERE TOO SHORT FOR A START. THE POVS WERE BAD. THERE WAS A LACK OF DETAIL. IT WAS A COMPLETE REPEAT OF THE MOVIE. OH, AND I DID (ACTION). THIS VERSION WILL FIX ALL OF THAT.**


	4. Humphrey's Howl

**REMEMBER HOW IN THE LAST STORY, KATE STILL WAS MARRYING GARTH? THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. GARTH WILL APPEAR OTHERWISE.**

**YOU KNOW THE LEFT AND RIGHT ARROWS YOU CAN TYPE? HERE'S ONE: . SEE HOW IT WAS BLOCKED OUT? FANFICTION, PLEASE FIX THIS.**

**MY SECOND CHAPTER MIGHT NEED ONE OF THESE. (:/\)**

Kate was looking at reflection in the water, getting ready for the night. That night, she would be allowed to go the moonlight howl. The moonlight howl was the event where you could pick out a mate for life. The other times you went there, you couldn't pick someone else, unless you had a very good reason, like your mate hated or hurt you. If the reason was that you wanted someone else because you think your mate isn't beautiful or handsome enough, you can end up single for the rest of your life, depending what Klaws thought. You just had to hope you were taken to him when he was in a good mood. If not, well, you're doomed.

Kate dipped her head under the water for a second, and pulled it out. Her fur around her head was smoother than before, but it was all over her face. She dipped her paw in and pushed it away to make a slight fringe. She turned around, and dipped her tail in. She didn't take it out, and stepped in the water slowly. She rolled in it, trying to keep her head above the water. She rolled until she was soaked. She stepped out, and shook her fur through. She still dripped, but she didn't notice.

'But I don't want to be the wolf in the middle!' Kate heard Luna whine.

Kate laughed to herself. Her friends were playing a game called 'Berry Toss. In Berry Toss, you, simply, toss a berry around. If you miss, you must go in the middle. Luna hated being in the middle. She could never catch the berry to get someone else out. There was a rock that allowed her to see her group better. She jumped onto it, dripping fur as she went. She looked over her group.

Hutch and Candu were out for the game, as only three wolves are allowed to play. Violet and Sam were kicking the berry to each other, while Luna was trying to catch it. Every time she reached for it, she missed.

'Girls, we need to get ready for the moonlight howl!' Kate announced as she pointed to the nearly full moon.

No one seemed to care. Violet and Sam kept getting closer to each other. As they got closer, the game got more rough. They stood on hide legs, leaning forward. Just as Luna was about to catch the berry, Violet and Sam lost their balance. They fell on her, letting the berry bounce away.

'Girls!' Kate called again.

No attention. Luna was just trying to pull herself out.

'Girls! Boys!' Kate called yet again.

She could tell they were listening.

'Boys?!' Luna started.

'Boys?!' Violet continued.

'Boys?!' Sam added.

They jumped over the rock Kate was standing on, and rushed to the water. The splashed around, making Kate even more wet. She didn't bother to shake the water off. She looked at Candu and Hutch.

'Guys-Girls.'

'Girls?!' Candu and Hutch exclaimed at the same time.

They rushed to the water, and rolled in the water. Kate laughed, and jumped in. She made a huge splash, and the other went to get dried. Kate rolled around in the water, and got out. She forgot to shake.

Her friends came back walking as through they were on the strangest catwalk. Kate smiled at first, but soon became unsure.

'Woo!' Luna wooed.

They finished by leaning on each other. Kate didn't think they would ever get a date.

'You are, cool.' She sighed.

The boys slicked their hair back.

'Just get the omegas.' Kate murmured.

'Game on!' Hutch announced.

'Yeah. Who gets a date first, wins!' Candu declared.

Kate just slammed her forehead. She knew the omegas, including her, were silly, but they could never get a date.

'Let's face it. You guys are silly!' She yelled.

They didn't seem offended. They seemed to be whispering something to each other. Kate still couldn't read lips. She was never taught.

'Well, you see, Kate, you're still, wet.' Hutch had a hard time saying it between laughs.

Kate just signed, and shook herself. She was amazed at all the water that came off. She didn't know that Hutch was contacting spirits. Just as Kate finished shaking the water off, her fur suddenly puffed up from being dry. Her eyes widened as she looked at her body. Her friends laughed.

'Very funny guys.' Kate said with sarcasm.

She tried her best to put her fur back, but it was really hard. She friends just sat down, watching her.

'Look who's silly now!' Her friends yelled together, laughing.

INSERT BREAKER LINE

Humphrey was freaking out. He had to marry someone he never met. It was more painful because he loved someone else. But she only liked him as a friend. To him, it was more than that. He wanted that wolf more than anyone else. But that could never happened.

Lily was brushing his tail with a cone to help him. Not only would he have trouble doing it himself, it helped him relax.

'Humphrey, it's time to go.' Klaws was trying to stay calm though he was growing impatient.

Lily just finished brushing his tail. She put the cone down as Humphrey started to panic again.

'I don't want to marry Lucy! I want to marry… her.' He could only say 'her'. He couldn't reveal the name.

Lily just sighed, but she was concerned. Humphrey didn't normally panic like this. He never revealed the name of her, but Lily knew that he loved that girl. For him to marry someone else he had never even met would apply pressure. Humphrey was already used to being under pressure. Lily, however, couldn't take it.

'Humphrey!' Connie yelled from outside.

Humphrey breathed in and out, and tried to get into a formal position. He strutted out of his den, trying to smile. He lifted his tail up just a bit. The moonlight hit his face as he walked out. His blue eyes were brighten. He stopped when the tip of his tail was hit by moonlight. Connie walked up to him, smiling.

'Humphrey, you look amazing.'

Humphrey smiled. At least he looked good. Lily growled from inside the den. She hated it when others were called beautiful, or handsome in Humphrey's case. She always wanted to be in the centre of attention. She would never be the alpha female. Klaws had once said to Connie 'Humphrey will grow up and marry another alpha. He'll be the alpha male.' Lily had heard, but her parents never knew.

'Now Humphrey. Here's what you do if Lucy gets out of line.' Connie began.

Humphrey just hoped it wasn't a threat.

'Take you teeth, and bite her leg. Don't let go until she starts crying.'

Humphrey had a frozen stare. Connie didn't usually say things like that. Klaws had a frozen stare as well, but cleared his throat.

'Humphrey's not ready.' Klaws knew Humphrey loved someone else.

Humphrey sighed. Klaws was always overprotective. Humphrey really wasn't ready for a sudden, unwanted change. But he would never get proper unless he was ready.

'It's cool dad. I'm totally ready.'

Klaws laughed at Humphrey's speech. Humphrey was a somewhat strict and serious alpha, but he was still an omega.

'Come on sis.'

Humphrey walked down the ramp to the den, and Lily followed.

'Alright.' She replied, in a dull voice.

She was still annoyed that Humphrey was going to be the alpha male. She was the daughter of Connie. She had no right to downgrade to a beta. She was going to get Humphrey, no matter what it took.

INSERT BREAKER LINE

All the wolves were howling together. Omegas howled with omegas, and alphas howled with alphas. It was rare that a beta would howl with a beta. Betas weren't common.

The moonlight had a blue hue to it. It was almost full, and it shined light on the howling rock.

Luna, Violet and Sam were hiding in a bush. They looked over all the males. They weren't getting anywhere. Luna though of something.

'We stack up. I'll be at the top.'

'I'll be in the middle.' Violet suggested.

'Fine! I'll be at the bottom!' Sam yelled.

Her yell made a male alpha look at the bush. The girls stepped back as he came closer. He just continued up the path, probably to find his mate.

'That was a relief.' Sam sighed.

She looked over to her friends, only to see that they were staring at her with mad faces.

'What?'

Violet slapped her forehead and bared her teeth to show a silent growl.

'You almost gave us away!' Luna whispered angrily.

This was one of the few times they would not speak together. Violet hopped on her back. She helped Luna get her forelegs onto Violet's back. She climbed up to the top by herself.

Luna looked over the next wolf coming over the hill. It was a golden male. It was an omega.

'Omega spotted!' Luna alerted.

'It's a male!' Violet called.

'Let's get him!' Sam yelled.

Luna did a small flip in the air, and landed in front of the bush. She moved her front leg foreward to greet the omega. Violet jumped off Sam's back just as she went for Violet's leg. She landed on Luna, bringing her to the ground. Sam laughed at both of them. She jumped over them, and landed in front.

'I'll get him.'

The others growled at her. They retreated back into the bush as the boy got close.

'Hey.' Sam called

The boy rubbed his tail against Sam's face. This made her pant for a second. He wouldn't stop.

'Hey!' Sam called again, louder.

He looked back at her, with clear attention.

'You want to go on a howl with me?' Sam asked.

The boy just shook his head.

'I already have a girlfriend. She's more grey.'

He ran off, howling into the air. Sam moved her tail between her hind legs.

'Okay. This is, new.'

Luna and Violet stepped out of the bush as they heard footsteps. They all turned around to see Kate coming. Her fur was down and normal again.

'I saw the whole thing.' She started.

Sam knew this would end with either a 'no offense' insult, or sarcasm.

'I can't believe he didn't ditch his first girlfriend.'

Sam knew it was definitely the sarcasm one. Kate loved using it.

'When you called 'Hey', that was great. The way you said it was the blood on the caribou.'

The other girls sighed.

'Then you do better!' They all yelled at the same time.

Kate twitched slightly. It was worse when the spoke at the same time.

'Come on guys!'

She neared the cliff and looked over the hill.

'You know the next guy over the hill? He's mine.

Her friends stood next to her, looking at the hill to see who would be Kate's date for the night. The moonlight was free to roam the top. Kate could see some grey fur. Whoever it was, it was grey. The wolf got higher, and its whole head was visible. The eyes were blue, deep blue. The whole body was revealed.

Deep blue eyes. Grey fur. It was Humphrey. Behind him was Lily.

Kate sat down, and stared at him dreamily. The moonlight brighted up his fur and eyes. Kate's friends were amazed too.

'Humphrey never looked that good.' Luna started.

'He is so hot tonight! Hot!' Violet added.

'He's such an alpha!' Sam finished.

Humphrey looked at the moon for a second. He suddenly turned back as though the moon blinded him. For that one second, his whole face was lit up. He smiled for reasons Kate didn't know.

Kate escaped reality. She imagined that Humphrey was right next to her. He was smiling. Kate got her forelegs up to hug him. Just before she could, she was forced back to reality. 'Humphrey' pushed her paws down and growled. Kate suddenly saw that see was about to hug Luna. She screamed and leaned back on her hind legs. She lost her balance, and fell on her back. Her friends were staring at her. She laughed, but her friends could hear it was a nervous laugh. Kate got to her paws, and looked back at Humphrey. She looked back at her friends.

'I'll be right back. I need tooo take a leak.' She excused.

She turned around and began to walk down the path. Her friends quickly realised what she was doing. They ran in front of her, blocking her every way except backwards.

'Woah! Stop!' Luna ordered.

'You're not going there!' Violet yelled.

Sam silently jumped in by holding her paw up to show her to stop. Violet sat down next to her.

'Kate, you know the rules.'

Kate stared at Humphrey for a quick moment before Violet acted fast and pulled her head back.

'You not allowed to howl with alphas.' Violet explained.

'We can be friends only.' Sam stated.

'We can't be mates for life.' Luna added.

Kate thought about it. They were right. She could never marry him. That meant that Luna and Violet couldn't marry Mooch or Shakey. She looked back at Humphrey. He was walking with Lily.

'I know, I know. I was just…'

She looked back at her friends. It was at this point she realised Candu and Hutch weren't with her.

'I was just kidding.'

Her ears drooped and she stared at the ground. She drew scribbles in the ground with her claw. Her friends looked at each other. They, including Hutch and Candu, were the only ones that knew that she loved Humphrey. It wasn't normal for an omega to be this sad. They're meant to be the happy ones. All they had to do was jump.

'Just forget him.' Luna began.

'You're still got omegas.' Violet added.

'Friends, for life!' Sam finished.

As Sam was saying 'for life', she and her friends leapt for Kate. She tried to back away, but there was a long drop behind her. Her friends landed on her, and wrapped her up. She laughed as she rolled in the small gap her friends leave inside their ball. They rolled off the cliff and were falling a platform between the edge and the ground.

'Woah!' Kate yelled as she fell down with her friends.

She could barely see outside. All she could see was the starry sky. Her friends hit the platform, and split up. Somehow, as they split up, Kate was launched far. She screamed slightly as she soared.

'Not good!' Luna, Violet and Sam whispered together.

Kate was flying towards a tree. She turned upside down and her back faced the tree. She hoped she didn't hit the ground head first.

'I don't think my brother's laws of motion cover this!' She shouted to her friends.

They didn't hear her. They were figuring out a way to get down safely. Kate's head was pointed to the ground. Her back was slammed against the tree truck. She fell off and down her stomach faced the ground and her head faced away from the howling rock. Her stomach hit a branch, and she turned around and her head faced the howling rock. She grabbed onto a weak branch with her forelegs and crossed them. She looked down and saw Humphrey and Lily walking below them.

'Do you see Lucy?' Lily asked, wanting know what she looked like.

'Oh, great.' Kate grunted.

A pinecone fell from the tree and landed next to Humphrey as he was lifted his paw on the same side. He looked at it quickly, and soon forget about it. Another pinecone fell, but Kate kicked it away from him.

'I don't, but I'm sure…' Humphrey started.

He was stopped when he saw a red she-wolf with closed eyes jumped from the top of the howling rock. She tucked her legs and head in, and flipped forward onto much lower ground. She landed right next to a male wolf who looked the same, but smaller. His eyes were green. The she-wolf opened her eyes, and they were green too. The she-wolf was clearly a very agile alpha. Humphrey stared at Lucy, while Lily looked at the male next to her.

'What?!' Kate gasped.

'Humphrey!' Lucy called.

Humphrey must of been described to her. He only knew it was Lucy by her eastern wolf colours. The male wolf ran down the path, while Lucy jumped towards Humphrey. She spread her body out, and curled up to do flips. Her front flips suddenly turned to back flips. When as the male wolf was just a metre from Humphrey, Lucy landed flawlessly next to him. Humphrey's mouth opened, but he soon shut it.

Kate felt jealous of Lucy. She growled until she felt the branch move. She turned to see the branch breaking. It couldn't take much more. Kate just gulped and jumped in fright when the branch jerked again.

'Hello Lucy.' Humphrey greeted, trying to be as formal as possible, which was hard.

Just as Lucy was about to introduce the male wolf to Humphrey and Lily, Kate suddenly landed between them. She landed on her stomach, and was clutching the branch.

'Ow.'

Humpnrey's ears suddenly went up, but he said nothing. Kate slowly staggered up, with her eyes closed. She looked straight forward, and opened her eyes. She was looking into Lucy's angry eyes. Kate suddenly ran backwards, whimpering. This alpha seemed bigger than her. She crouched the further she got from Lucy. By the time she reached Humphrey, she could lick the ground without moving her head.

Humphrey looked at Kate then looked at Lucy. Lucy had no right to scare and be angry at his best friend.

'Hey!' Humphrey exclaimed.

Lucy took her eyes off Kate. She stared at Humphrey, waiting for the rest.

'This young omega is my best friend. I'm not letting you hurt her.'

Lucy just snorted and the male wolf laughed with her, as though he was coping her. Humphrey growled silently.

'You? You're friends with a pathetic omega whos scared of her own kind?!'

Kate backed off, and covered her face with her tail. Humphrey wasn't going to let this slide through. He walked right up to Lucy.

'Did you just call my friend a wimpy, pathetic omega?'

'Yeah! What are you gonna about it?'

Humphrey suddenly jerked his paw onto Lucy's throat. Lucy laughed at his attempted threat. Humphrey pulled his ears back, flat againest his head. He knocked Lucy over with a simple push. She yelped in fright.

'What are you doing?!' She yelped.

Humphrey said nothing, even though his mouth told her to be quiet. His paw still laid on her neck. He pressed as hard as he could. Lucy gagged and coughed. She could barely breath. Humphrey pressed harder. He was waiting for her to give in.

'Alright, alright! I gave up!' Lucy barely managed to say it.

Humphrey lifted his paw and Lucy gasped for air. He picked her back, and walked over to Kate. She was still on the ground, but was smiling and wagging her tail.

'That was nice. But you didn't need to help a pathetic omega like me.' She whimpered.

Humphrey sighed. Kate didn't understand.

'Kate, you're not a pathetic omega. You're my best friend.'

Kate stood up as Humphrey turned to Lily.

'Sis, you and Kate can go anywhere else but here.' He whispered to her.

'Why not here?!'

'Because I need to look formal in front of Lucy!'

Lily didn't think this was a good answer, but Humphrey was already walking off with Lucy with the male wolf behind her. Lily was so mad. She could never become the leader now. She turned to Kate.

'I'll go to the pond.' Kate quickly said.

She ran off to the small pond that was close to the howling rock. Lily ran into the forest, trying to get away from the shame, disappointment, sadness and jealousy. She growled as she ran. She was going to get rid of Humphrey, whatever it took!

Humphrey and Lucy were walking up the howling rock path. Humphrey was curious about the male wolf that followed Lucy around.

'Lucy…'

Lucy looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

'Who's the wolf that follows you around?'

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but the male wolf jumped in.

'I'm Garth, her younger omega brother!' He exclaimed.

'How dare you answer a question addressed to me!' Lucy joked.

She grasped Garth's neck and gave him a noogie. Garth laughed and begged for her to stop. Humphrey laughed too at the sight. Clearly, there was no need to act really formal in front of her.

'You can run along, Garthy!' Lucy allowed.

Garth nodded, and ran away into the bush. He seemed playful, yet royal. He only played when Lucy said he could.

'Nice brother. Royal.'

'Oh yeah. He always follows and copies me.' Lucy agreed.

Humphrey knew that by now, but said nothing. They continued to walk to the place when Lucy landed after doing her first trick. He got curious about her. If he had to marry her, he might as well get some information about her.

'So, what does this Lucy like to do?' Humphrey asked, trying to show that he was an informal alpha.

Lucy said nothing, but jumped high. She tucked her legs and head in, and did a front flip. She changed to a back flip, then a front flip again. She repeated this pattern until she landed perfectly on the ground.

'You like doing flips?' Humphrey guessed.

Lucy nodded, and gestured to Humphrey.

'Why are you gesturing me?'

She gestured again, with more speed. Humphrey finally got it.

'I just like to do normal alpha stuff.'

Lucy didn't reply. She just ran up the howling rock path. Humphrey knew it was a race, and ran after her. He was faster, and passed her. He ran to a great spot to howl.

'I win!'

He looked back, and Lucy wasn't there.

'Lucy?'

'Up here!'

Humphrey looked up to see Lucy front-flipping over Humphrey. His eyes followed her movement, and watched her landing. She faced the moon, looking proud. Humphrey was amazed by her jumping skills. He had to forget about that, or he would forget about Kate. He had to focus on the howl.

'Are we gonna howl, or not?'

Lucy turned her head to look at him.

'Oh yeah. My howl, is great.'

She turned back to the moon, and Humphrey embraced for the worst. Lucy breathed in, and Humphrey ducked his head a bit. Lucy howled to the moon. Thankfully, it was alright. It was short, as though she was working on it. It slowed down, then stopped. She looked at Humphrey, wanting his review.

'Great so far!' Humphrey hoped she hadn't finished.

'Thanks. It's only short, but I'll make it longer.'

Humphrey could see something small moving at Lucy's feet. He looked at it, and it was a spider. It was small, and brown. He didn't know what it was, but it was harmless. He liked spiders. They were so strange. Some were deadly, some were harmless. Some were big, some were small. The list kept going. He had to admit, spiders were his favourite animal.

Lucy was beginning to turn around. She lifted her paw, and was about to crush the spider.

'Don't move!' He shouted.

Lucy froze, and looked at him in confusion. She moved her paw to the side, and saw the spider.

'SPIDER!' She screamed.

She legs went all over. She screamed so much. She ran over and hid behind Humphrey. Humphrey looked around. The other wolves were staring at him and Lucy. Lucy was afraid of a harmless spider!

'Kill it!' Lucy yelled.

Humphrey looked at the spider. It was right in front of him now. He lifted his paw slowly, and slammed it quickly. He stopped a fraction of a second above it. He lowered his claw, and the spider crawled on him. He turned back at Lucy. She was still scared. He had to make an excuse to not only escape, but to get back to Kate.

'I gotta, go, get some water. I'll be rigjt back!' Humphrey excused.

He tooked at his to make sure the spider was still on him. It was hiding in the fur around his paw. He ran up to the cliff, and jumped far. He stretched his forelegs far out of front of him. There was a tree in front of him. He bit the roof, then let go. He landed on his feet, with one of them in the air. He put that paw on the tree, and the spider crawled up.

'I wasn't embarrassed. I just don't want live with someone who wants be to kill spiders.'

He walked down the path to find Kate. He needed her now. She could help him with this.

Kate was by the pond. She splashed it, bored. She talked to herself about what was happening.

'I'm his best friend. That's great. But I want it to be more.'

She hear Humphrey's footsteps. She saw him walking towards her, murmuring something she couldn't figure out. She wanted to pull a prank on him.

Humphrey stepped under a log that was on two rocks, like a bridge. He looked back at Lucy. She was looking around her area, probably trying to find another spider. Humphrey just sighed, thinking about the situation he was in. He couldn't marry who he wanted. He had to marry someone who was scared of his favourite animal. It was so hard. His thoughts were stopped when Kate's upside down head appeared from the log.

Humphrey screamed, he hoped in surprise. Then Kate screamed, but she was smiling. Humphrey screamed again, but quickly stopped. He gave Kate a face that said 'You are a cheeky omega'. He jumped up, and bit Kate's tail and didn't let go. He pulled it.

'Hey! Stop it! It hurts! You'll drag me off!' Kate begged.

She pulled herself forward, staying on the log. Humphrey pulled harder, then suddenly let go. Kate fell off the log and landed on her back. Humphrey was happy with his prank. Kate rolled onto her feet, and got back.

'So, something bad happen between you and Poocy?' Kate asked, jokingly.

Humphrey loved how Kate changed Lucy's name to something that made her seem bad. She was right. Something bad did happen.

'Her name is Lucy. We're just taking a break.'

Kate knew a break was rare.

'A break?' She asked in disbelief.

Humphrey could see where she was going. He had to think of something, otherwise he would lose this argument.

'Is that so strange?'

Kate smiled. He led himself into a trap.

'No, no, no. That's fine. Everyone takes a break…'

She sat down and changed her tone slightly.

'Five minutes into a howl!'

Humphrey didn't know what to say. He lost. Kate could win any argument. He thought he had to change the topic before anything bad happened.

'So, what do you think of Lucy, or Poocy?' He asked.

Kate laughed quietly hearing Humphrey say 'Poocy'.

'She's scared of a spider. Seems kinda dudy to me.' Kate reviewed.

Humphrey agreed. He loved spiders, but hated people who were scared of them. But he had to pretend Lucy wasn't a dud.

'Ha! No!'

He leaned close to Kate as he said 'No'. He came back, and walked side to side.

'She's not a dud. In fact, she's…'

He stumbled. He had no idea what to say. He didn't think there was anything good about Lucy. Kate jumped onto one of the rocks that held the log up. She jumped and log, and made it look like she made it there herself.

'Agile!' She called.

Humphrey looked at her. That was one good trait.

'Yes, yes! Agile!' He exclaimed.

Kate jumped from the log, and jumped into the pond, trying to so bravery.

'Brave!'

Humphrey nodded his head like crazy. Kate jumped onto a flat rock to say the last thing. She looked to the sky, like she was howling.

'An alpha's alpha!'

Humphrey didn't agree with this, but jumped in front of Kate.

'That is right. She's the alpha's alpha!'

Kate winked at him. Humphrey tilt his head in confusion. He heard loud stepping behind him. He turned around, and saw Lily running past him. Him and Kate stepped next to each other, watching her run off.

'What with her?' Humphrey wondered.

'Maybe she's just being afraid of something!' Kate joked.

Humphrey felt a sudden pain in his rear. His face went all painful. Kate saw this, and thought it was because of what she said.

'I was just kidding.'

Humphrey looked at Kate. She face stretched in all directions. Everything was changing colour.

'You're cute.' Humphrey strangely stated.

He started to play around with Kate's face.

'Okay, um…' Was all Kate could say.

He walked a foot away, rubbing his tail againest Kate's face.

'What cute do you mean?'

Kate felt the same pain as Humphrey, in the same spot.

'Ow! Again with the butt. These fleas are going crazy.'

Kate spun around in a circle. She saw the world like Humphrey did.

'I'll meet you on the sun.' Humphrey started before falling off the rock. 'Right after I eat the universe!'

He collapsed onto the ground, and Kate didn't know. She drooled a bit. She leaned over the edge.

'Save, some for…'

She fell off the and her head went down. She landed leaning on Humphrey, with her tail ans hind legs in the air. She remembered being upside down, but everything went black.

**LIKE THE CLIFFHANGER?**


	5. New Place

**KATE AND HUMPHREY DISCOVER THEY ARE NOT IN JASPER PARK.**

**SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT THE SPONGEBOB REFERENCE I PUT IN.**

Kate laid in darkness. She slowly opened her eyes, and suddenly stood up. She could barely move, and the only light sources were littles holes in front of her. They were like windows, letting Kate see out. The world seemed to move.

Kate's head ached as though she had been hit in the head. She needed to know where she was. She felt around her. She was in a cold, hard box. There was no escape. She was all alone. Then she remembered Humphrey. Was he alive? Was he near?

She heard groaning next to her. It sounded like Humphrey. Her mood was suddenly lifted. He was alive, and close.

'Humphrey!' She called.

Humphrey stood up, and recognised the female, cheery voice. Kate survived the sleep.

'Kate! He called back.

Humphrey, at first, took no regard to the area around him.

'Does your head hurt?' Kate asked.

Humphrey didn't have a headache at all. He wondered why Kate asked him that.

'No. Not at all.' He answered.

Kate rubbed her head a bit. Her head must of hit the box while she was asleep. She always got a concussion whenever she could. That was a strange trait she had.

Humphrey suddenly started to breath heavily. He whimpered as he cautiously looked around. He hid his head under his paw. Kate found his whimpering to be strange.

'Humphrey, what's wrong?'

Humphrey had a small secret he had to reveal. He didn't care if everyone knew anymore.

'I'm claustrophobic.'

Kate didn't know what this meant. She knew what a phobia was. She just didn't know what his phobia was. She thought of a joke. She knew it was something different, but she took every opportunity she could to make a joke.

'You're scared of Santa Claus?' She joked.

Humphrey smiled at Kate's joke.

'No. It means I'm scared of small spaces.' Humphrey corrected.

Kate was curious where this fear came from. Humphrey wasn't the type of wolf to have a fear like this.

'Mind telling me why?'

Humphrey didn't care. Kate really wanted to know, and he was going to tell her.

'I was a pup, exploring a small cavern.'

Kate laid down, and rested her head, listening to his story.

'It was bright, and I was happy, until I heard a strange sound. The cave suddenly went dark.'

Kate lifted her head up at the sudden change of mood.

'I turned to where the sound was. My way was blocked!'

Kate suddenly shot up, almost hitting her head on the ceiling of the box.

'I screamed for help, trying to push the rocks out of the way. I had airholes, but panicked like I didn't. I started to cry.'

Kate's ears were pushed againest head. Hearing that Humphrey cried was spine-chilling.

'I had given up hope. But dad heard my screams, and freed me. Everytime I enter a small space, I'm reminded of that moment.'

At first, Kate thought a fear like that was downgrading. But after hearing what happened, that completely changed how she saw it. She saw herself in Humphrey's place. Trapped. Scared. Sad. Hopeless. Being reminded of that moment would be terrible. Strangely, she never remembered that. Humphrey would of come to her, like he normally did.

Humphrey whimpered more, seeing himself in a small, closed, dark area. This box was the moment all over again.

Kate thought about the places she could be going to.

A place where she is locked up. Humans stare at her during the day. She is with strangers. She gets given food. That was the least worse.

She is trained to help humans. She has to wear a strange piece of clothing when she isn't at home. She has to attack everyone would try to pat her. Not pleasant.

She is fattened up and cleaned. She is killed, and sliced up. She is cooked and served to humans. The humans picked its knife and fork up, and stabs them into her.

She instantly stopped thinking when the world suddenly stopped moving. She flew forward, and hit her head on the metal.

'Ow!' She exclaimed.

Humphrey felt the box touching the ground, and Kate soon felt the same thing. Humphrey was relieved. He could get out of this small area. Kate just wanted to run free. She didn't want to be food. She heard locks click. The front of the box was lifted. Kate jumped out, and ran away. It felt so nice, running on the dirt and the grass. The sunlight was blinding.

Humphrey jumped out a second later. He was faster than Kate. His training at alpha school allowed him to run faster and make turns faster. He quickly caught up to Kate, and ran past her. He thought Kate was further up, waiting for him. He ran into a forest, following a dirt path straight forward.

Kate saw Humphrey running further and further from her. He was leaving her behind. He wouldn't stop running. It was so hard to follow him.

'Humphrey! Slow down! I can't keep up!' She cried.

She stopped as suddenly as she could. She didn't mean to say it. She grew embarrassed as Humphrey stopped. He turned his head to her, and smiled. Kate didn't know what he was doing, but needed to get ahead. She took a burst of speed, and ran fast. She ran past Humphrey, and got ahead. Humphrey ran after her, slowly catching up.

Kate was panting. She could hear Humphrey's footsteps getting closer and closer. She ran into long grass that extended to the bottom of her neck. The long grass stopped, and revealed a long drop. Kate quickly stopped, and looked around.

'This place is cool!' She yelled.

Humphrey arrived as soon as Kate finished. He looked around. He knew at once he wasn't home.

'But it isn't Jasper…'

He saw a rock coming towards him. Kate didn't notice, and he had no time to react. It hit the cliff side just below his paws. He saw another one coming. Now, he had the time to react.

'Rock!'

Kate looked ahead, and saw the rock. Humphrey crouched down into the grass. Kate didn't know what to do. She lifted her body up, and bent it in a 'C' shape so her head and lower back were closest to Humphrey. The rock went right under her neck. She flailed her forelegs as her body came back down. She was crouching deep in the grass. She hoped Humphrey was impressed.

They looked closely, and saw a massive bird holding a branch in its mouth. It swung the stick, and it hit a midair rock. It was sent into the trees. Kate knew she saw this game somewhere.

'What are they doing?' Humphrey wondered.

Kate thought it couldn't get easier. She just had to explain the game, and she would success. She smiled just thinking about it.

'It's a game called Golf. One must struck a rock with a branch to reach a hole that the rock must enter. The object to putt the rock into the hole in the fewest shots possible.' She explained.

Humphrey just blinked in confusion. He barely understood what she just said, but her knowledge in games were clearly great.

Humphrey knew the bird would tell them were they were.

'That bird can tell us where we are!' He announced.

Kate had thought of a good joke.

'If they don't, we're doomed and eat them.' She joked.

'Yeah.' Humphrey replied.

He looked down at the drop. It seemed about thirty feet. He could easily flip himself down, but the fall would hurt Kate.

'I have an idea about how we can get down.'

Kate looked at him, waiting for the answer. She knew it was going to be something alpha related. She was prepared for anything.

'Just jump off, and do front flips.'

Kate was suddenly nervous. She had never even tried to do it. But she had too. Humphrey would laugh at her. He would call her 'The reason omegas aren't alphas'. She drew herself back with one of her front paws in the air. She launched forward, lifting both her front paws up. She got three of her legs off the cliff, except for her back paw.

She frailed her forelegs about as she felt herself moving down. The paw that was on the cliff was changing from being flat on the ground. It quickly flipped, and Kate lost her balance. She fell off and stared to the ground. She was falling head first.

Humphrey dived to Kate's tail, and grabbed it with his mouth. Kate yelped in pain, and dangled above the ground. Humphrey pulled her up, keeping her safe from harm.

Kate was clearly scared by what just happened. Humphrey had to get her down without harm. He put his side paws onto Kate's like he was holding paws.

'Jump off when I do!' He ordered.

Kate was scared, but nodded. Humphrey was going to get her down, she knew. They jumped off at the same time. Humphrey curled up, and he forced Kate to. He moved his body forward, and he front flipped. Kate screamed as she was forced to. The spinning upset her stomach, and she could feel that the food inside wasn't staying.

Humphrey landed perfectly with Kate. Kate was swaying side to side, but shook her head. She felt the contents of her stomach rising up. Humphrey realised what Kate was doing.

'Kate, are you…'

Kate had to say something, before she had to be sick.

'No, but I think there's something in the forest.'

Kate dashed into the forest, and made sure Humphrey couldn't see her. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Humphrey couldn't see her, but could hear her. He didn't know what could of caused her to do this. She must of eaten some grass.

Kate walked out of the forest, carrying a stick in her mouth. She was embarrassed, but pretended she wasn't. She sat down next to Humphrey.

'What do you think of my stick?' Kate asked, still holding the stick.

Humphrey could see her plan. She just wanted to get rid of it. She was thinking that Humphrey would tell her it was just a stick. He had to now.

'That's just a stick.' He said it without expression.

Kate could sense that he knew she plan. She swung her heaf back, and flung it forward. She let go of the stick, and it barely hit the forest. She made a mark of where she was.

'Now it's your turn.'

Humphrey just scoffed.

'Bring it on!'

He ran into the forest, and came back with another stick. He stood in Kate's mark, and flung his head back, then forward. He let go of the stick he was holding, and it went higher than Kate's. It was at least a metre above the ground, and was a foot away Kate's stick, distance wise. He won, he thought.

Another rock was hit in their direction. It was heading towards the stick. The rock hit the stick at the front. The stick turned around, and spun around until it hit the ground. He lost.

'No!' Humphrey yelled.

'Yes! I won the round!' Kate shouted.

Humphrey looked at her, with a 'I know that' look. He was angry. He lost, in front of Kate. He was going to teach that huge bird a lesson. He stomped off towards it, and Kate just followed.

The bird was really a eagle. It was a big wedge-tailed eagle from Australia. It was playing the game that Kate called Golf. It hit the ball with the club, and it went flying.

Kate followed Humphrey, watching the rock go through its path. It hit a branch and swirled in a ditch. It hit a tree, and was heading straight for her.

'Look out!' She warned.

Humphrey saw it, and ducked. Kate screamed, and jumped. She looked through her legs, and saw the rock bouncing around behind her. She breathed in an out, trying to stay calm.

The rock bounced off something behind her, and was heading back. She didn't see it, and walked calmly. Fate was mean to her. The rock slammed the back of Kate's head with great force. The rock fell to the ground, and so did Kate. She grasped the back of her head, and let out moans of pain. Humphrey quickly turned around to see Kate collapsed.

'Kate!' He ignored the fact that she was right in front of him.

Humphrey quietly whimpered in fright. Kate could barely move with the pain in her head. Humphrey started to panic. He hoped Kate was used to getting hit in the head. If not, she was doomed.

'Are you alright, Kate?' Humphrey whimpered.

Kate slowly staggered to her paws, and still swayed slightly. The pain in her head hurt more than before. She took one step forward with difficulty. Humphrey's ears were pressed againest his head, seeing Kate in pain. She took another step forward, this time, it was easier. Humphrey was easing as Kate walked better. Afrer a few steps, Kate could move with only slight pain.

'I'm fine. I can keep going.'

Humphrey was now content knowing that Kate was okay, considering her fatal injury. Her bad trait would get her killed someday, but he hoped it wouldn't. He was now outraged. The bird had not only made him lose a simple game, but it had indirectly caused Kate to suffer.

'Let's get going. We must talk to the bird.' He growled.

He walked calmly, but his tail lashed angrily. Kate followed him, limping less and less at each step.

The eagle was getting mad. The rock hit something, and stopped moving, ruining its chance of getting a perfect game. It threw its club into the river behind it.

Humphrey could see the bird in front of him. Small shivers went down his spine when he saw the size it. Kate crouched and whimpered. Humphrey could tell she was frighten by the massive bird she was forced to talk to.

The eagle was facing away from them. It stared at its score it carved into a tree. The amount of tallies was forty-nine. It was one away from beating a record for holes in one. It could hear footsteps behind it. It was footsteps in hadn't heard since 'they' went extinct in its area. Wolf footsteps.

It turned around suddenly, to see the wolves right there, looking at it. The golden she-wolf's ears were against her head. The grey wolf was staring angrily, like his friend was injured.

Humphrey was mad because of this bird. The game loss was now no longer in his head. Kate could of been killed. Her life could of been sent to the clouds. He just waited for the bird to speak.

'G'day mates!' The bird exclaimed, with a female voice.

Humphrey and Kate were surprised by the bird's strange accent, but he didn't delay.

'We have a question to ask you.'

The eagle didn't trust them. They could just want to eat her. She had to trick them, especially the male. He was strong and could easily tear her apart. This was simple. The strong ones weren't smart.

'Crikey! Look behind you, mates!'

Humphrey just sighed, and turned his head. Kate followed him, and saw nothing. The only things moving where tiny creatures walking around. She could hear the sound of wings flapping. She quickly turned back to see the bird flying away, a few feet above the ground.

'Can I get her?' Kate asked.

'Grab her!' Humphrey ordered.

Kate could now run without any pain. She sprinted towards it. Humphrey suddenly thought about what he just did. He sent an omega who had just suffered a terrible injury. Kate grabbed the bird's left foot, and Humphrey ran after them.

Kate didn't let go. She was being dragged on the ground. Worst, she was sitting.

'Oh my butt! It hurts so bad. So bad!'

The bird laughed, and lifted into the air. She stayed at tree level, flying towards a branch. Humphrey focused on her right foot.

The bird flew in such a way that Kate's stomach was hit by a branch. She was slowly slipping off. She lifted her legs up, and sprang forward. Humphrey jumped up, and grabbed the bird's right foot. Kate grabbed her left foot a moment after.

The eagle had no trouble carrying two fully grown wolves. She was clearly much stronger than Humphrey. She saw bramble bushes ahead.

Kate kicked wildly, knowing how much it would hurt. Humphrey saw this, and picked his back legs up.

The eagle flew the wolves into the brambles, flying right above it. She smiled evily.

Kate closed her eyes, ready to feel pain. All she felt were small, painless hits. She opened her eyes, and was surprised. She could see Humphrey using his back legs to destroy the bushes before they hit her. She smiled, happy that Humphrey was helping her.

The eagle was annoyed. Her plan was ruined. The river the ahead of her. She dived down, and turned to follow the river running.

Kate and Humphrey's back feet were soaking in the water. There was a big rock just ahead. Humphrey saw it, and lifted his body up. Kate couldn't react, and her stomach hit the rock. She yelped in pain, and accidently let go of the bird.

The bird kept flying. Humphrey was now filled with anger. She had caused Kate to suffer too much. He couldn't win a fight with a bird this strong. He had to talk.

'Let's have a talk on land!'

The bird stopped for a moment to think. She turned to land, and swung her legs back. She flung them forward, and Humphrey was flung off.

'Woah!' He exclaimed.

He was about to land his back. He did a small flip in the air, and landed on his feet. He turned around, and the bird was still hovering in the air.

Kate was walking over to Humphrey. The running water was soft and shallow. The walk was easy, but water splashed in Kate's face. She reached Humphrey with wet legs and face.

'Any questions, mate?' The bird asked.

Kate just nodded, getting rid of some of the water in her face.

'Where are we?' Humphrey questioned.

The bird slowly flew off, and Humphrey followed her. Kate didn't know what else to do, and followed him.

* * *

Back in Jasper Park, things were changing for the worst. The packs were on a cliff, where the waterfall becomes a small river. The western pack were on the left, and the eastern wolves were on the right.

Klaws, Connie and Lily stood at the front. Winston, Eve and Tom were right next to them, more feet away from the river.

Axan was close to the river. Next to him, were a set of his paw prints where his wife was meant to be.

'Where's Humphrey?' Klaws demanded.

His tail was lashing quickly. Axan growled. He did nothing.

'I wouldn't do anything bad to my friend's child.'

Lily growled at the word 'child'. They were acting like she never existed. Nothing was working. It was failing.

Klaws was about to make a threat, when he felt a strange feeling in his tail. He looked at it, and saw Eve trying to swat it, like a cat.

'Eve. Stop playing with Klaws's tail.' Winston begged through closed teeth.

Winston's tail was between his legs. Eve pounced on Winston, and the play fought.

Axan was amazed how old wolves could have still much energy, omega or not.

'I'll give Humphrey until the full moon Lily and Tom can take my children if they wish.' Axan announced.

Tom and Lily nodded in agreement. Lucy jumped over the river, and Garth followed smiling.

The eastern pack walked away. Klaws wished they weren't in this place. He wished Humphrey and Lucy were married. But no matter how much he wished, nothing good happened.

**THIS STORY IS NOW LONGER THAN THE FIRST VERSION.**


	6. Ride Entry, Ride Exit, Ride Gone

**MY POVS ARE GONE. NOW, YOU WON'T HAVE TO SEE THE MOVIE TO GET A GOOD VIEW.**

**ALSO, I MENTION THE ASAT TEST FROM 'KATE'S STORY'. I AM NOT TAKING THE IDEA, I AM JUST USING IT. IT MAKES A CAMEO, REALLY.**

**I WILL BE MAKING A FEW SPONGEBOB REFERENCES. SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT THE ONES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

The eagle had guided Kate and Humphrey to a map board, and stated her name, Emily, before mentioning the location. She sat perched just above the name.

Kate was sitting down, relaxing after a pained trip and pained head. The rock slamming her head was like a spike to the chest. After hearing her location, she tilted her head in confusion.

Humphrey was standing up. He was prepared for Emily lifting off at any moment. If she did, he would go after her. After hearing his location, his eyes widen.

'Where?' Kate and Humphrey asked together.

Emily signed and wondered when they were going to get it right. She had to explain all the details.

'Idaho, mates! A place of mountains, lakes…'

Humphrey wanted more information. A place of mountains and lakes wasn't good enough.

'And it's the land of the spud!'

Humphrey thought it wasn't good enough information. Kate only gave Emily an 'Okaaay' look.

'It's in America!' Emily added.

Kate and Humphrey shot backwards. They knew about America. They lived in Canada. They knew that were far from home. Humphrey didn't to know why. This was serious.

'What are we doing in Idaho?' Humphrey demanded.

Emily chuckled.

'You mates were taken here to, repopulate, crikey!'

Humphrey didn't know how to react. As much as he would of liked to stay there with Kate, he had to get home. He could only gasp. It was the most responsible thing he could think of. He turned to see Kate. Her mouth was open, smiling. He smiled too, but he had to be serious. He reached hus paw out, and lifted it to close Kate's mouth. He looked back at Emily, looking pleased.

'Sounds great to me.' Kate replied.

She looked at Humphrey, and he gave her the 'Really?' look with a smile. Humphrey grabbed Kate's ear and pulled her aside.

'Ow. Ow. Ow! Hey, that's my good ear.' Kate whined as she was dragged.

Humphrey stopped pulling her once they reached a picnic table. Kate rubbed her bitten ear.

'What was that for?!' Kate exclaimed.

Emily didn't understand, and thought they were talking happily about making pups.

'You two are boyfriend and girlfriend?' She asked.

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Humphrey quickly interupted.

'No. Just friends!'

He turned back to Kate. She was staring at him, smiling.

'Is this about Poocy?' Kate joked.

Humphrey silently laughed. He still loved the nickname and it would never get old. Yet he had to be serious.

'It's also about responsibility, something you couldn't understand.'

Humphrey turned away from her, and turned to Emily. Kate sat down, and thought about things. Humphrey had no time for her anymore, ever since he left for alpha school. He got a perfect score on the ASAT. She only got good grades on the knowledge test.

Humphrey saw Emily with her head under her wing. He sat down and waited until she was finished.

'I need to get back to Jasper Park, Canada, as fast as possible!'

Emily lifted her wings up, and suddenly flew straight up. Humphrey watched in horror as his help was out of his reach. Kate stood up and ran around, avoiding any shadows. Emily flew around in loops. Humphrey tilt his head his head in confusion. If Emily was escaping, she wouldn't be looping.

Emily soon landed back on the information board. Kate walked next to Humphrey, ears up. Humphrey was now relaxed, knowing Emily wasn't trying to escape.

'I was at Jasper park a month ago, mates!' She exclaimed.

Humphrey's mood lit up. Tragedy was avoided.

'So you can help us get home?' Humphrey hoped.

Kate growled inside. Now that they were going home, Humphrey was now marrying Lucy.

'Definitely, mates!'

Humphrey looked at Kate, to see her looking at the ground. He grew concerned.

'Kate?'

She quickly looked at him, smiling. She hid her sad emotions from him.

'I'm fine.'

Humphrey was about to reply when Emily slowly flew off. Humphrey ran after her, and Kate was forced to followed. She sighed, and the emotions wouldn't leave.

* * *

Kate and Humphrey followed Emily to a wooden cabin with stairs made of soild logs. In front of it, was a dirt road and a vehicle. It had a cabin at the back with a backdoor. The radio inside was playing.

They were behind a bush. Humphrey was looking for danger, while Kate stared at the vehicle.

'What is that?!' Kate exclaimed.

Emily would of banged Kate's head with her club if she still had it.

'It's a van! A.K.A. Your ride.'

Humphrey wasn't paying attention. He snuck over to the back of the van, with his underside almost touching the ground. Kate followed him, crounching. Emily walked over, stepping quickly on the dirt driveway. Emily flew up to the upper door and opened it.

'Look in.' She gestured.

Humphrey stood up on his hide legs, and got his front legs on the lower door. He looked inside the cabin, the small cabin. He saw himself as a pup, trying to move one of the sides.

'What?'

He dropped down, and had his head down. He whimpered silently.

'I can't be boxed up again.'

There was a noise coming from the cabin. They looked to see the door slowly opening.

'Hide!' Emily ordered.

The door stopped moving. This was a perfect opportunity to jump in. Humphrey leapt in, ignoring the crying little pup that was him. There was a bench with red cushions on them. He jumped up, and sat on one. He looked back, waiting for Kate. He jumped when he heard the door opening.

Emily took Kate to the hidden side of the van. Kate turned her head around the corner. She saw two humans come out.

One was a muscle man who was hold two suitcases. The other was a slightly over weight woman. The man helped her down the stairs with one arm, holding the suitcases in hand.

Humphrey knew Kate wasn't with him. He looked out the side window, and saw Kate. He inhaled suddenly. He looked down at the right hand corner of the window. There was a strange thing that stuck out a bit. It bit it, and twisted it one way. He pulled on it, and the window slowly open. He stopped when it was only slightly open. He listened carefully to what was happening.

'Who are they?' He heard Kate ask.

Suitcases were tossed into the back. He got as close against the wall as he could. He looked closely at the couple. They could not of been a couple.

'That's Sandra and Robert, a married couple.' Emily answered.

Humphrey was confused, but said nothing.

'How can they become a couple?' He heard Kate ask.

Humphrey thought this too.

'It's like opposites attract.'

Kate smiled. She knew she and Humphrey were opposite attracters. They had to be.

'But in this case, it was a gym that sold donuts, so they met.'

Kate laughed, but was upset. Maybe she and Humphrey weren't opposites attract. She had to face facts. She was just an omega, a worthless one to the alphas. Humphrey was an alpha, the best alpha ever trained. He would never love her.

Humphrey had listened to the whole conversation. His tail was wagging viciously. He found it amusing that a gym could possibly sell donuts. He just wished he and 'her' were opposite attracts. He turned his head to the front when the radio was playing music. His tail was thumping to the beat.

Kate watched as May and Robert danced to the opposite side of the van. She was quick to react, and she ran to the back. The upper door was still open. She jumped for it, but she didn't jump high enough. Her forepaws made it inside the van, but her back legs didn't.

Humphrey saw her, and turned to face away from her. He backed up to her, and reached his tail out.

'Grab my tail.' Humphrey ordered.

Kate grabbed his tail, trying not to sink her teeth in. Humphrey cringed in pain, but wouldn't stop. He suddenly pulled his tail, and Kate was flying in. Humphrey turned around to try and stop her, but he wasn't quick enough.

Humphrey was pinned to the ground. Kate was standing up, her paws on the floor. She smiled, and leaned close. Humphrey got his paw up, and pushed her away.

'Why not?' Kate complained.

Kate backed up, allowing Humphrey to move. He sat back at, and looked at her.

'I have to marry Lucy. Simple enough.'

He jumped back onto the red cushions and rested. Kate stood up and attempted to jump up with him. The front of the van roared, and the van shook. Before she could jump up, the shaking made her spread her legs far out to stay balanced.

Humphrey laughed quietly as Kate tried to get up again. She wasn't even moving. He picked her up by the fur on her neck, and lifted her up. He lifted her up so her head faced the front. He wasn't being very careful, and as he was lifting her, her legs hit the bench.

Humphrey didn't see. He kept pulling her. The van drove over a small hole in the road. The entire van shook. Humphrey opened his mouth, surprised. Kate was no longer being held up, and fell to gravity. As she was falling, her lower jaw hit the bench.

'Ow.' She exclaimed.

Humphrey's ears suddenly shot up. He hurriedly picked her back up, and tossed her onto the bench. Just as Kate's head was about to hit the wall, Humphrey caught her. In the confusion and sudden moves, Kate was whimpering loudly.

Humphrey rubbed her head gently to calm her down. When Kate's whimpers died, Humphrey collapsed. After everything, he needed a rest. He was resting so his head faced the window. The radio music was a terrible song to getting a pup to sleep. He closed his eyes, but didn't sleep. He had a vision of the future if he didn't return.

He was on a rock, moving to see everywhere. Everyone was fighting.

'If we have to, we'll fight for the caribou.' He heard Axan yell.

He never heard him say that, but easily heard it now. He could hear the word 'fight' echo. He stopped moving when he saw a body, a golden body, a dead, golden body.

He could only whimper as he stared at it. He heard growling from behind. He jumped around, and a eastern wolf leapt for him.

His eyes opened and his head shot up. Kate was alright, staring at the trees that went by.

'Kate…'

Kate instantly turned her head in reply. She waited for the rest.

'What if we don't, make it, back, in time?'

Kate looked back out, thinking. Her fur stood up when she thought about the fighting. Humphrey noticed.

'Kate, just don't think about it. We will make it back.'

Kate's fur relaxed, and she breathed calmly. Humphrey always calmed her down when she was stressed or scared. She was glad he still did.

Humphrey rested his head, and closed his eyes.

'When I'm on the road…' He muttered.

He heard Kate's laughter as she watched the forest outside.

'I have Kate with me.' He finished.

He smiled as Kate's laughter filled his body. He fell asleep easily, knowing Kate was happy. He sang a second pair of lyrics in his sleep.

'When I'm on the road...'

Kate saw a squirrel running up a tree. She tried to followed it by running to the end of the van. Her paws hit the ground in a happy rhythm. She laughed as she ran.

'She watches the trees.'

Humphrey was slowly falling asleep.

'When I'm on road..'

Kate jumped onto the bench and played with his tail. He playfully flicked his tail in her tail, and she laughed and jumped off to look out the window again.

'We're both having fun.'

Humphrey was now content with Kate's laughter.

'When I'm on the road...'

Kate was looking at the sun with the corner of her eye. It was bright and lit her face well.

'Pretty sun...' She muttered.

Humphrey finished the last line.

'We stare at the sun.'

Kate was now relaxed and sat on the ground. Humphrey had more to sing.

'Let's all sing the road song! I wanna sing all day long! Let's all sing the road song! Let's all sing along!'

He drifted into a deep sleep, remembering the song they sang on the way to alpha school.

* * *

It was now nightfall, and the moon was shining bright. The van pulled into a petrol station so May and Robert could have a quick rest.

Humphrey was awoken by a strange lack of bumps.

'We stopped?' He questioned lazily as he stretched.

He looked out the window, and saw the humans. He didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't to know. He heard his stomach growl at him.

'Oh great. I'm staving! How could this get worse?'

He could heard Kate whimper. He turned his head to the sound to see that she was on the floor, crossing her legs.

'Now what's wrong?' He tried to say it calmly.

Kate dug her legs closer into her body.

'I'm busting!'

Humphrey knew what this meant. Kate couldn't hold it for another day.

'Alright, go then.'

Kate tilted her head, and gave him a suspicious look.

'Aren't you gonna tell me that I can't, or I have to hold it, or that I was silly for not going earlier?'

Humphrey smiled in a way that showed Kate he was being nice to her, and only her.

'I know that feeling. I had to go an hour before arrival at alpha school. I wasn't allowed to go until we got there, and I was blamed for not going before we started travelling.'

Kate laughed at his moment, but only made her moment worse. Humphrey's stomach growled again, and Kate's ears perked up.

'Plus, I'm staving. You go, and call me if you find something to eat.'

Kate just nodded in reply. She pushed the bottom latch open, and was about to jump out.

'Just so you know, any food will do, as long as it isn't rotten.'

Kate nodded again, and this time, in annoyance. She understood everything. The alphas had told her rules before.

'And remember, be careful!' Humphrey yelled.

Kate growled quietly to herself.

'Yeah, I get it!' She cried.

She turned around, but misplaced one paw. It dragged her downwards, fast. Her back legs stayed on the floor of the van. She landed on her chin, her head facing a fence in front. Her front legs were parallel, facing the van. Her rear remained on the flooring. She yelped in pain and fear.

'Five stars for carefulness! Clap, clap, clap!' Humphrey joked.

Kate stood up, and got her hind legs and tail off the van.

'Very funny. It isn't my fault you distracted me!'

Kate stomped towards some garbage, ignoring whatever Humphrey said in reply.

Humphrey stared at her. She had never acted like this before. She always took a joke as a joke. He stuck his head out the latch, and got a better view.

'Would you hurry?' He called.

Kate stopped to speak, and turned her head to him.

'The more you speak, the more time it takes!' Kate yelled.

Kate continued her way, and Humphrey watched her in shock.

Kate made it to the bins, and walked to a place where Humphrey couldn't see her. Then, she smelled something great. Something sweet, sugary. She followed the scent, and it was on the opposite side of the bins.

Humphrey could see the whole thing.

'Has she found something to eat?' He wondered as his stomach growled.

Kate saw an enclosed packet. There was a pink area on the bag, with the word 'Clear' on it. She ran back into the clear area, smiling.

'I found some food!' Kate called.

Humphrey lifted his head to the point the fur on his neck touched the top latch. His stomach growled louder, as though it was eating itself. He jumped off the van, and landed flawlessly onto the ground. He quietly ran over, and quickly reached Kate.

'What have you found?' Humphrey demanded.

Kate smiled, and led him behind the bins. She gestured at the closed bag with the pink area.

'In the bag lies a sweet sugary treat.' Kate suggested.

She laid down in front of the bag, and grabbed it. She pulled it, attempting to open it. She pulled it again, and it escaped her mouth. Humphrey sniggered at her failed attempts.

'These packages are wolf-proof!' She defended, smiling to show she wasn't offended.

As she grabbed it again, Humphrey walked to the other side. He grabbed his side, and pulled while still standing up. The one pull ripped the bag immediately.

'They're omega-proof, in reality.' Humphrey teased.

Kate looked up, the bag still in her mouth, to see Humphrey holding a treat in his mouth.

'Hey!' She yelled, letting go of the bag.

Humphrey laughed through the gaps of his still open mouth.

'Beginner's luck. Anyway, how are they?' Kate asked.

Humphrey threw the treat up into the air. As it was coming down, he snatched it in his mouth. He tasted it, before his swallowed it. He licked the foamy pink frosting around his mouth.

'That, was, awesome!' Humphrey answered.

Humphrey placed one on her side of the bag with his paw and difficulty.

'Watch this!' Kate yelled.

She placed the treat on her paw, using her other front paw to roll it along. She lifted her paw fast so it rocketed into the air. As it was falling, and balanced in on her snout. She flung the treat the air and swallowed it as it landed in her mouth. She swallowed it so fast, the foamy frosting couldn't form around her mouth.

'Good one!' Humphrey then clapped with his tail on the ground.

Before Kate could grab another treat, a light suddenly turned on. They both looked to see a smaller building. The door to it opened, and they was a man. He was holding a green bag, tied at the top, filled with something. He dropped it when he saw Kate and Humphrey.

'Chris, get the gun! There are two wolves out here!' He ordered.

Humphrey twitched when he heard the van's engine turning on. A woman ran out of the smaller building where the man was. She was holding a long black tube, and she pointed it at Kate. Kate whimpered when she heard a click.

'This is it for you! Last wishes?' The woman cried.

'Just one.' Kate mouthed.

Before the humans knew it, they heard liquid hitting the ground. Kate was now relieved.

'Good last wish.' Humphrey whispered.

They stood still, waiting for a cruel fate. Before the woman could shoot, the man stopped her.

'They're not rabid, you don't need to kill them. I meant I need you to shoot the gate again to get the wolves out safely!' The man yelled.

The woman sighed, and hesitated before aiming the gun at the gate between Kate and Humphrey. She shot the bullet, and it zoomed right past Kate's eyes. Her heart reached a speed for horror during the split second she saw the bullet. It hit the fence behind them with force. Dust flew everywhere.

Kate could barely see where she was going, but Humphrey had already escaped. Kate ran forward, hoping for luck. She felt the sharp points of the debris scrap againest her side. She ran back into the open, away from the humans.

There was a hill, and Humphrey was on top of it. She ran up to him, and looked back. The van was now driving away at a speed not even Humphrey could keep up to.

Kate to walk off as the sound of thunder boomed in the air. Humphrey could feel raindrops falling, and followed Kate into the woods.

**CLIFFHANGER? YOU BETCHA!**


	7. An Unwanted Event

**NOW YOU MIGHT BE THINKING 'OH, YOU STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER HERE! IT'S GONNA SO SHORT!' WHILE THIS CHAPTER MAY BE THE SMALLEST, I'M ADDING IN A LITTLE EXTRA SURPRISE AND SCENE.**

**I'VE ALSO COME UP WITH BETTER WORDS TO DESCRIBE KATE'S FUR AND EYES, INSTEAD OF GOLDEN AND HAZEL.**

**HUMPHREY BREAKS THE FORTH WALL. SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT WHERE.**

**QUICK NOTE: LET ME EXPLAIN WHAT I MEANT BY THE WORD 'CRY' IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS:**

**NUMBER ONE. WHEN CONNIE TOLD HUMPHREY TO BITE LUCY'S LEG UNTIL SHE CRIED, THAT MEANS EITHER SHE CRIED PHYSICALLY, OR CRY AS IN WHIMPER AND YELP. **

**NUMBER TWO, WITH HUMPHREY'S FLASHBACK STORY ABOUT HIS PHOBIA, IT ALSO MEANS WHIMPER AND YELP. **

**I DON'T NORMALLY ASK FOR REVIEWS, BUT CAN SOMEONE REVIEW THIS WHOLE CHAPTER? SOME STORIES HAVE THEM, AND IT WOULD BE COOL. OF COURSE, NO ONE HAS TOO, BUT IT WOULD BE NICE.**

Kate walked through the forest with Humphrey following her. The rain was pouring all over them. Humphrey knew Kate was upset about something.

'What did I do wrong?' He wondered to her.

Kate didn't look back. She continued to walk through the puddles and mud.

'If you bothered to attack the humans, we would be in the van by now!' Kate shouted.

Humphrey knew Kate couldn't survive getting home by herself. He had to convince her. He knew her well, and had a plan.

First, he had to get her attention. He jumped forwards, and curled into a ball. He moved his body forwards into a flip. He flipped forwards a few times until he landed in front of Kate. He turned his head to her, and her ears prickled up.

'Oh well. I guess I better go. Alone. Without you, Kate. Just me, myself and I. By myself. Alone.'

He paused and Kate leaned forward in suspense.

'To go back and marry Lucy!'

He knew that Kate didn't want that. He didn't know why, whatever reason it was. Kate ran in front of him.

'Nonononono!' Kate yelled.

Humphrey secretly smiled. His plan had worked. He knew Kate wouldn't want to leave him alone, especially if it involved marring Lucy.

'Yes?' Humphrey questioned with a sarcastic tone.

Kate lifted her tail up and curled it into a 'U' at the end.

'Don't leave by yourself. I can find a way so we don't have to leave.'

Humphrey's smile became visible to Kate. It lost its success look and showed that he would follow her.

'So, what can we do?' He asked. He honestly had no idea about to do.

Kate thought about it. An idea popped into her head. It was crazy, but she had nothing else.

'A rain dance!' She called out.

'A rain dance? Kate, those...'

Kate was already on her hind legs, dancing. Humphrey just sat down and watched Kate do the whole thing before interrupted.

'Rain rain, go away! No one wants you around now! That's because you're wet and you ruin our day!'

Kate sat back down, the rain hadn't changed it at all.

'Kate, rains dances are to make it rain.' Humphrey stated.

Kate knew that he was right. She came up with a new idea.

'I'll do it backwards!'

Humphrey laughed with his mouth closed when Kate stood up, and repeated the dance in reverse.

'Yad ruo uoy dna tew er'uoy esuaceb taht! Won dnuora uoy stnaw eno on!'

She couldn't sing the last bit. Humphrey realised Kate was still on her hind legs. He, just as a joke, pushed her back. She fell over forwards onto her stomach. It hurt slightly, and she landed in a puddle. Humphrey was laughing loudly. Kate wasn't hurt at all, physically and emotionly.

'Good LOLs! But next time, don't send me into a puddle!' Kate laughed.

'Uh, why?'

Kate positioned herself so her side was facing him.

'This is why!'

She shook herself viciously. The water in her fur was sprayed everywhere. Some of the water splashed into his face. He covered his eyes to prevent water from entering his eyes. Kate shook until only the new water from the rain was in her fur. She turned back to face him.

'Very funny!' Humphrey yelled, smiling.

Kate laughed at her trick. Her laugh was happy and child like. It almost made Humphrey's heart rise.

Then, a bad thought entered his head. He didn't want to marry Lucy. He wanted someone better. Not just because she feared spiders. Because he knew he loved someone else.

Yet, he imagined what would really happen. The wet forest with a laughing omega was swapped with a blood-filled battle with dead omegas. His friends, family, all killed. Then, he suddenly saw himself staring at a honey wolf with amber eyes, a female.

'Kate…' He whispered.

He tried his hardest not to attack her, but nothing happened. He pounced on her, and made his claws sharp. He sent his paw to her chest.

He was growling in a sad way. His tail was twitchy, between his legs. Kate was now worried. She wanted to know what was in his mind.

Humphrey had to put an end to the thoughts. He had to get home. Without thinking, he suddenly spattered water right in Kate's happy eyes. She was blinded. Humphrey ran off, trying to ignore Kate's pained yelp.

Kate was finally able to see, but Humphrey was gone. Nowhere.

'Humphrey?' She called out, quietly.

She was scared now. She was by herself, when the boy of her dreams was out, risking his life to save his pack.

'Humphrey!' Kate screamed.

She was wrecked with guilt. It was all her fault. If she had just gone quickly and not bothered with the treats, they wouldn't be stuck like this. She ran after him.

'WAIT!'

The lightning crashed the earth. Seconds later, the thunder cracked and boomed. Kate yelped in fear and ran faster, realising the risk that Humphrey was it.

INSERT BREAKER LINE

Humphrey was now regretting every choice. The rain patted againest him like bullets. The thunder boomed like bombs. The lightning flashed like gaps revealing light.

Now, he was met with a huge problem. He saw a small but incredibly long ravine. The ravine was filled with mud from the storm. The sticks and rocks could easily kill him. He remember Kate for one spilt second.

He had to get across. The thoughts about him not getting back made him shudder.

He slid the the ledge, trying not to fall into the mud. He reached the bottom, and leapt for the other ledge. But the picture of him killing Kate entered his head. He tried to forget about, and he didn't remember to grab on to the top of the ledge.

Kate was running after him, thinking of the danger he was in. Her heart skipped multiple beats. Humphrey was on a slippery ledge, above a lethal mud slide. She felt a sharp pain in her chest as the rock supporting him fell down.

She looked around, and saw some vines. A spark was adventure was set off in her head. She ran towards them.

Humphrey clawed into the ground, even though it was useless. Then, he heard a familar yet stretched voice.

'Huuummmphreeey!'

He turned his head to see Kate swing back and forth on a vine. She was holding on to it with her mouth, and was trying not to speak unless needed.

'I swear that's been done before. Who cares, she's helping!'

Kate stopped, and swayed her tail in front of Humphrey. He quickly realised Kate's plan. He remembered that Kate's tail reacted to pain more than the rest of her body.

'You really wanna do this?'

Kate whimpered pitifully in reply.

'Alright.'

Humphrey leaned outwards, and grabbed Kate's tail. Kate whimpered in pain, as she could make no other noise. Humphrey kicked off the ledge, and he was swing above the mud.

He helped by swinging with Kate. His heart was fast and slow when hearing Kate's pained whimper.

As Kate was almost done swinging to the other side, Humphrey let go. He was flying forwards. He flipped himself over so he landed on his feet. He looked back at Kate. She was still trying to save herself.

'Come on Kate…'

He knew Kate would make it. Then, he saw something that made him open his mouth to speak. The vine Kate was holding onto was breaking. He tried to warn her, but no words came out. He was frozen in his spot. He couldn't do anything. He could only hope Kate could make it, but her luck ran out.

The vine snapped. Kate opened her mouth to scream, but she made no sound. She fell through the air from the highest point possible. She just wished that she would land safely, but fate was cruel to her.

Humphrey just watched the whole thing in horror. Kate was falling down, backwards, head first.

Fate was very cruel to her.

The back of her head was slammed against a giant rock that was lodged in the ground, while her back legs and tail were in the air. She fell to the ground, the air escaping from her lungs.

Kate saw everything fade to black, pitch black. The last thing she could see was someone running up to her. The last thing she could hear was someone yelling her name before she blacked out.

INSERT BREAKER LINE

Everyone was looking for Kate and Humphrey. The next night was a full moon, the day the Eastern pack fights.

Connie was looking around, wanting to see the eyes of her son. She found some grey fur, that had Humphrey's scent. Her heart raced when she saw a small, sharp point next to it.

'Klaws…' She called out.

Klaws walked over, looking unhopeful. He saw the fur with the sharp point among it.

'You don't think that, my boy…' Connie was losing her ability to speak.

Klaws placed his paw on hers. Her eyes changed from dark amber to light orange.

'Relax. Humphrey is, the best, alpha, I've ever, trained…'

Tom was listening, and wondered why everyone wanted Humphrey. He was worried about his sister.

'What about Kate?'

Klaws and Connie turned to him. He was sitting on a rock, concerned. He was holding his paw up, with a patch of honey fur in it. He was desperate.

'Kate will be fine. She's with my son.' Klaws replied.

Connie just stared at the grey fur as Klaws ran to find him. She pressed her paw against it, and moved her paws downwards. Her son was in trouble, she knew it.

INSERT BREAKER LINE

Humphrey gathered around Kate's still body. She stood still on her side, and didn't seem to breath.

'Kate?' He whispered into her ear.

He was expecting her ear to twitch, but it stood still. Humphrey whimpered in fear. He was meant to be the responsible son of Klaws. He was meant to marry Lucy and unite the packs, but all he could do was let a great omega suffer a fatal injury.

He wasn't fit to be an alpha. He only was an alpha because he was the only son of Klaws, and the eldest child. He thought he had learnt responsibility, but Kate showed him he was wrong. Now, his best friend had suffered because of him.

He looked around for a good shelter. The rain continued to punch his body. He saw a small, dry space underneath a gap-less group of roots. He picked up the fur around her neck, and dragged her to the nearby shelter.

He was the first to enter. The heavy rain could no longer reach him. His fur dripped into the the dry dirt. He lifted Kate up, and put her to the drier side. Kate still wasn't moving. Humphrey stared at her body, hoping.

Suddenly, he saw bright flashes. The lights blinded him. The flashes comsumed him. He was teleported to a different place.

He awoke in a valley. The grass was tall. He saw an old friend, a silvery female alpha. He knew her. She was Glita, the older sister of Shakey, and a to-be beta. She was his best alpha friend. Then he realised this was in the past. Before he met Kate.

He was about to run up to Glita and play with her. Then, he felt chills down his spine. The ground began to shake. He thought it was an earthquake. Then, he realised this really was the past. There was a stampede coming, and it was a big one. He saw the caribou coming.

He couldn't move. He could only watch as the stampede flooded the valley. He felt himself being picked up. He looked upwards to see his mother's face. She dropped him down in front of his den.

The stampede passed as Klaws carried Glita back. Her eyes were closed, and she was limpy. Shakey ran over as Humphrey followed.

'Glita…' Shakey whispered.

Nothing. Shakey put his head to Glita's chest. Humphrey knew by Shakey's discouraged and upset whimpering the heart wasn't beating.

Shakey suddenly hit Humphrey on the face. Humphrey collapsed, with a scratch on his cheek. Klaws ran after the fleeing Shakey, as Connie inspected his cheek, blood pouring out of it.

Shakey fulfilled the beta role. Humphrey was injured. He had lost a friend.

It was his fault Glita died. If he had warned her, she would be the beta.

He suddenly saw the lights again from his mother's eyes.

He was teleported back to the wet forest. He was looking down at Kate. She appeared silvery to him. Then, he realised that the past came back to haunt him. He could feel salty water drip down his face, and he didn't know why or what it was, as it wasn't the rain. He could of lost another friend.

He pressed his head on her chest, whimpering. He felt a thud. He was now relaxed and content. He didn't lose another friend. Kate turned back to honey-coloured. Humphrey knew that she suffered because of him.

'I'm so sorry Kate. I risked your life.'

Kate ear twitched. Humphrey was lit with happiness as Kate slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, keeping her head still.

'Humphrey?'

He was beamed.

'Kate.'

Kate was now in a strange area.

'What happened? Where am I?'

Humphrey felt his heart ache. He couldn't easily tell her what happened.

'You were saving my life when the vine snapped.'

Kate remembered this, but not what happened from there.

'I don't know why fate was cruel to you.' Humphrey added.

Kate's ears were straighten.

'How was fate cruel to me?'

Humphrey couldn't take it anymore. He turned his head away, holding back the pain. Kate sensed he didn't want to tell her.

'Well, you don't, have to tell me.'

Humphrey heard the curiosity in her voice.

'Well, you were falling down head first.'

Kate remembered seeing the world upside-down. She remembered her heart raced.

'There was rock in the way and…'

Kate's heart beated faster. Humphrey paused at the wrong time. She knew he was holding back the pain. She sensed it.

'Your head collided with it.'

Humphrey turned around instantly. Kate whimpered, but it came out weak. She never thought fate would be that cruel. She remembered the pain that exploded in her head. She remember falling to the ground into her side. She remembered everything fading black. She remembered Humphrey yelling her name.

'It doesn't matter now. I'm fine.'

Humphrey turned back to her. She was still laying the way she was before, nothing had moved.

'Kate, can you move?'

Kate tried to lift her paw. Pain travelled through her whole leg. She whimpered as she tried to lift it up. He could see she was still struggling, and was filled with pain.

'Stop trying! Please!'

Kate relaxed her leg, and the pain slowly drained away. She stood still, realising another pain.

'My head aches so badly.'

'Of course it would. It hit a rock.'

Kate tried to laugh, but it caused her chest to ache. Humphrey forgot the joke, and felt great concern.

'I'm sorry Kate.'

Kate could lift her head with little pain. It was the only thing she could move.

'How is it your fault?' Kate asked.

She made it sound like it was her fault she got injured. Humphrey sat at the opening of the den, as if he was keeping watch.

'If I didn't splash water in your face and desert you, you wouldn't of followed me. If I didn't try to jump that gap, you wouldn't of had to suffer the vine breaking…'

He took a pause, as though he was containing his emotions.

'And your head hitting a rock.'

Kate could now move her front legs. She moved so her head, neck and cheat were off the ground.

'But you're an alpha. Why would you do something so irresponsible?'

Humphrey turned his head back to her. He smiled to see Kate slowly recovering from her fatal injury.

'I only became an alpha because I was the eldest child of Klaws. I never had the responsibility of a true alpha.'

He turned back to the rain, the sound soothing him. Kate looked at the ground, thinking if her choice to speak was right.

'I think you're responsible.'

Humphrey turned his head slightly. He stopped when he could see Kate from the corner of his eye. He didn't know if he heard her correctly. He turned his ears to her, whimpering in confusion.

'I mean it. I believe you are a responsible alpha. I know it.'

Humphrey turned his head so he could see Kate better without looking directly at her.

'How can you think that? Head injures are always fatal, you could of died. If I didn't run away, you wouldn't of suffered.'

Kate whimpered in fright, from remembering her fear, her racing heart. She could now sit up, but her back legs wouldn't move yet.

'I know you're responsible. If you weren't, you would of left me and let me die. You were responsible enough to take me to shelter, and protect me.'

Humphrey turned his whole body around.

'Well, you can sit again.'

He walked back up to her, his ears lifting at the sight of Kate recovering. He thought about what she said. He realised someone irresponsible would of let Kate die, for without shelter and help, the head injury would of slowly killed her. He saw what Kate meant. He was slowly become responsible enough to be the alpha male.

Kate felt her headache slowly slipping away. She felt no other pains, and stood up. Her back legs were still racked, but it was easy to stand still.

Humphrey was no longer just content. The sight of Kate standing up made his heart beat happily.

'Am I getting better?' Kate asked, just wanting his answer.

He came up with the perfect.

'If you weren't, my heart wouldn't be beating like the happiest…'

He was stuck. He couldn't find anything. Kate knew of something humans used for musical time.

'The happiest metronome?'

Humphrey was curious to know about this word.

'What's a met, a, ron?'

Kate was having another moment when she could explain something to him to make her look smarter.

'A metronome is a device music players use that marks time at a selected rate by beating at a regular tick. So…'

Humphrey saw he had to keep going.

'My heart is beating like the happiest metronome.'

Kate nodded her head, happy he got it and was pronouncing it right.

'If you weren't this good, my heart would beat like the saddest metronome.'

Kate could feel her heart rising higher in her chest. He cared for her more than she thought.

'Kate, listen. It's late at night, it's raining outside, I'm still tired…'

Kate saw where he was going.

'Alright, alright. But I call this side!'

She quickly fell asleep without even laying down first. She was in a straight line, extending to and from both sides of the den.

Humphrey laughed quietly as he curled up. The rain was soothing his nerves, relaxing him from the experience he had before.


End file.
